Its Family
by continental-line
Summary: [FINISHED] When a carbomb injures the parents of Kim's cousins. Kim, her parents and her cousins fly to Singapore to see what can be done. When Shego shows up and her cousins vanish. It's Team Possible to the rescue. Please Read and Review.
1. Singapore Bound

**It's Family**

I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters from the show.

A/N: Most of the first chapter was written in a laptop on a looooong flight to Singapore with my wife and two nieces. Their parents were injured in a carbomb explosion. This was originally written as a 'protest' to the 'sitch.' Unlike the Changs of this story the Li's are a charming and gracious family. My sister-in-law and her husband escaped with only minor injuries. So we had a nice vacation and I rewrote a good deal of the story. (I seem to make a habit of that.) On the loooong flight back, the girls insisted that the second half of the story was theirs. I used the dice from the travel Yatzee ™ game to add the element of chance. (This story is post StD.)

**By continental-line and family.**

**

* * *

1. Singapore Bound**

James Possible tried to make him self comfortable but he just could not force himself to relax. The redhead who sat next to him watched him with worried blue eyes.

"Dear, I do wish that you would relax. We have a long flight before us. It's going to take 14 hours for this 747 to reach Singapore and you'll be a nervous wreck if you can't get some rest." Anne Possible murmured quietly.

She then leaned out into the aisle so that she could take a peek at the row of seats directly behind her. The Kim and her cousins were talking quietly. Anne Possible then followed her own advice and slipped into a deep sleep brought on by having crossed one too many time zones.

'_Has it been so long since Bob died?' _Thought Anne as she drifted asleep.

Robert J. Mackenzie was her older brother until his untimely death while scuba diving in the waters around the Philippine Islands. He left behind a grieving Filipina wife and a baby daughter barely a year old. Time heals all wounds and Jean's sister-in-law remarried, this time to a Chinese businessman from Singapore.

That was the last she heard from Imelda until the surprise letter, years later, asking if the girls could come to Middleton for the summer for a chance to get to know their American cousins.

Now, Ida and her half-sister Maria, along with the Possibles were flying back to Singapore. The tweebs stayed behind with Nana.

Carbomb. Strange how hearing that one word can create so many conflicting emotions. The two girls behind her will have to wait almost an entire day to find out if their parents are alive or … not. As a Doctor, Anne should know the right words. But that's a crock. It's family; what can you say to make the pain and uncertainty go away?

Kim talked with the girls until they fell asleep. Then she called Ron with her Kimmunicator. "Sorry to bail on you Ron but we had to leave ASAP. You understand don't you?" Kim asked.

"Sure KP, I understand. Was it an accident or a villain?" Ron asked.

"Worse. According to Wade, the Singapore authorities are blaming fanatical extremists. This is not about one person we can put in jail. They don't fear imprisonment; we are talking about people who are willing to die for their beliefs. The threat of jail doesn't faze them in the least. Ron, I have to let you go I'll talk to…" Kim tried to keep her face neutral but even Ron could see that this was hard on Kim.

"Call me, beep me if you need me." Ron joked using one of Kim's tag lines and Ron's face in the screen was replaced by Kim's logo.

Kim's pensive face relaxed as she closed her eyes to take a nap. To take her mind off of what happened and what they might find out, Kim thought about the two girls sitting next to her. They were sisters, all right half-sisters, and to look at them you wouldn't guess that they were related.

Ida Mackenzie was 16. _'A year younger than me.'_ Kim thought with that teenaged 'I am older and wiser air'. Ida had dark brown hair with chestnut highlights from the sun and a permanent brown tan that Bonnie despaired over. _'I'll bet she doesn't even get tan lines.' _Kin thought enviously; who like like most fair-skinned redheads, sun-burned easily.

Maria Chang was 14 and a bundle of energy. She looked like a Chinese doll in cut-off dungarees and to Mr. Dr. Possible's dismay the boys came by in a steady stream. She already held her green belt in Tae Kwon Do and practiced with Kim whenever she could.

The passenger jets in transpacific flights showed three different movies. Over and over again, you had better like their selection. Kim liked one of the movies, the second movie she had paid good money to see in Middleton so watching it again was just a less painful way to pass the time and the third movie was one that she did not care for at all. It was going to be a long flight. It was times like this that she missed Ron, now that they were dating.

**

* * *

Welcome to Singapore**

The Customs Agent had checked the Possible's luggage and the Agent had just stamped Kim's new Passport. (Courtesy of Wade. On her missions, Kim's GJ identification was all Team Possible needed.)

"New Passport Miss? First time traveling? Welcome to Singapore." The Customs Agent smiled at Kim.

'_If he only knew how far off he was.'_ Kim thought.

In the Grand Concourse they spotted a uniformed man holding a sign above his head reading POSSIBLE.

"This must be our ride." James Possible said with forced cheerfulness. He looked over at his wife. Anne had been silent and kept to herself for most of the flight.

The chauffeur arranged for the Possible family luggage to be retrieved and transferred to the stretch limousine parked in the red zone. Seeing that it was the Chang limousine several station attendants rushed to help move the luggage. Leaving some airline passengers having to find and carry their own luggage.

Kim glanced at her youngest cousin raising an eyebrow in a silent question. Maria shrugged, "Money talks and others walk."

The Raffles Hotel, 1887, was one of those grand monuments to Great Britain's days as a colonial power that had been modernized with today's comforts without losing the opulence of its glory days.

The parents took most of a day to sleep off the jet lag. Ida and Maria took Kim to Orchard Road and New Market Street, a shopper's dream. Kim was in heaven, going from store to stand to store. When she found what she liked she entered the information into the kimmunicator. Later she would trim the list down depending on how much money she could talk her 'rents out of. "Thanks, guys. This is fun I never get to go shopping when I'm on a mission." Kim said as she looked over her 'wish list'.

**

* * *

After Jetlag**

James Possible woke up to find his bed empty. He found a note taped to the bathroom mirror;

_**Dear, **_

**_Sorry for leaving you like this but I am taking a taxi to the hospital. The doctors might be easier to talk to on a professional level, if you or the children are not there with me. If we know how seriously Imelda and Larry are injured, then we will have a better idea on how to help before meeting the Chang family. _**

_**Love, Anne**_

James Possible finished his morning routine and went down the hall to see if the girls were up. Not only were they up but also had just returned from a shopping expedition.

"I have got to get that red and yellow silk cloth. Monique will just die when she sees that." Kim's voice came through the door. "Just think of the bon-diggity summer outfit she could make from this."

Knocking on the door, James Possible asked, "Kimmiecub, Maria, Ida are you hungry? I thought we could go for a bite to eat."

"Sure thing Dad. Ida told me about an Indian restaurant near Battery Park that she likes." Kim answered.

**

* * *

At the Hospital**

Anne Possible stepped out of the taxi and found her way to the reception/admission desks next to a large waiting room. "Good morning, I am Dr. Possible from Middleton Hospital in the U.S. and I would like to speak to the doctor in charge of administration. I am here to inquire about to status of two of your patients, Imelda and Larry Chang, please and thank you."

The nurse looked up at the redhead and asked in a bored voice. "Identification please?"

While Jean was getting her AMA ID card, she heard a voice say. "Could it be? Dr. Possible?"

Dr. Anne Possible turned to see a Chinese doctor with several colleagues facing her. "I see that the Chang Clan has taken my advice and retained the best. How good to see you after all this time. Gentlemen, may I present Dr. Possible."

Puzzled, Dr. Anne Possible said, "I am afraid that you have the advantage, Doctor?"

"I am terribly sorry," the Doctor smiled, "I forgot that while we remember you. It would be surprising if you remembered one doctor out of hundreds who attended your lectures over the years. I am Dr. Lee; I am honored to have you as an associate for this case."

"I am honored but that is not the sitch." Dr. Possible smiled while shaking Dr. Lee's hand. She marveled at how easily she fell into the local speech pattern. "I wanted to inquire about Imelda and Larry Chang on behalf of their daughters. Their eldest daughter, Ida Mackenzie, is my niece so that makes this a family matter."

Dr. Lee gave a short bow from the waist. "You do your family great honor to travel halfway around the world for a distant member of the family."

Dr. Possible held up one hand as if to ward off too much praise. "Really Doctors. It is nothing. My daughter has traveled farther for less reason."

Going into "Doctor mode" Dr. Anne Possible repeated her question about the Changs.

"Doctor," Dr. Lee said, "I am sorry but I can divulge that information only with immediate family members or Doctors assigned to this case. Wait! I have an idea! Nurse!"

The nurse looked up from her desk. "Yes doctor?"

"Would you be so kind as to pull out the files for Chang, Kong Chen (Larry) and Chang, Imelda Mackenzie?" Dr. Lee asked. "Now, please add Dr. Possible's name to the list as a consultant on my authority."

Turning back to Dr. Possible, Dr. Lee said, "You can fill out the required forms later but we were on our way up to the ICU and we can bring you up to date as we go. This way please."

**

* * *

Shopping Money**

Battery Park was a lovely seaside park surrounding the concrete foundations of some of the large English shore batteries that were built to repel an invasion from the sea that never came.

After lunch James Possible, father not Doctor for the moment, still felt tired and wanted to take a nap in the early afternoon heat. The seaside breezes were relaxing and he could not summon the energy to get up from the beach chair. Although his eyes were closed, James could hear the three girls chatting about their morning's shopping and Ida and Maria were telling his Kimmiecub about their favorite shops that Kim hasn't seen yet. James thought he could feel his wallet cringe at all this shopping talk.

"Kimmiecub." James Possible called, as he pulled out his wallet from his back pocket.

Kim walked over to where her father was relaxing and knelt in the soft grass.

"Here's 300 Singapore Dollars for shopping while we are here. Now, before you ask, that's about 200 US Dollars. Now this is not a gift. You will be expected to work this off by doing chores, such as babysitting the twins."

Kim immediately countered with, "Double time for 'sitting the tweebs."

"After four hours."

"Two."

"Three."

"Done. If you or Mom leave me 'sitting the for more that three hours, double-time." Kim said feeling proud of herself.

"Just so we understand one another. Babysitting the twins pays double-time after three hours, the first three hours are always straight time."

"Dad!"

"Have fun shopping."

**

* * *

Irritated **

"So as you can see, doctors, Kong Chen Chang has several micro-ruptures to and in the brain and has yet to regain consciousness. The woman…"

"Imelda." Interrupted Dr. Anne Possible. That was very unprofessional of her she knew but she was getting so tired of these slights from some of the other male doctors.

"Imelda," the other doctor continued as if he had not been interrupted, "only has a compound fracture to her right tibia and could be released soon."

**

* * *

The Meeting With the Changs**

The next morning the Possible family was driven to the Chang compound by limousine. Once there, they were led to a conference room with several low tables and cousins. Ida and Maria stood quietly at one of the tables waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Possible to sit first.

"Oof! I never would have worn this skirt if I knew that I would be doing this." Mrs. Dr. Possible said as she tried to kneel in her business suit with skirt. She looked enviously at her daughter, who knelt easily in her cream colored pantsuit.

Mr. Dr. Possible knelt next to his wife while muttering about chairs.

After all were seated, tea was served and representatives of the Chang family entered.

"Thank you for returning Kong Chen's daughter so promptly." The Elder began.

'_Don't you mean daughters.' _Mrs. Possible thought. Anne had to admit to herself that she was still upset with the condescending attitude of some of Dr. Lee's male colleges from the previous day.

"As hard as it is we must consider what is best for young Maria Chang if the worst should happen." The Elder continued.

"And what of her sister, Ida?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked as he looked up from his teacup.

"Half sister, please. One of the other Changs commented. The Elder held up one hand to halt any further comment.

"Please do not think of us as heartless. It is just that Ida Mackenzie is not a Chang." The Elder Chang said smoothly. "Ida would receive the finest education a private boarding school can provide. Maria Chang would be tutored here where she would learn the duties and responsibilities of being a Chang."

The two Dr. Possibles looked at one another and Anne nodded. Clearing his throat, Mr. Dr. Possible asked. "The girls were to spend the summer with us in Middleton, Colorado and they seemed to like it there. If the worst should happen we would be glad to open our home to them. But as I understand it, Imelda is recovering and should be released soon. If that is the case, shouldn't the children be with their mother?"

"We have been through this and it has been decided." The outspoken Chang said. "That Kong Chen's widow would receive a stipend for life that would allow her to live quite comfortably in the Philippine Islands and if she wishes, Ida Mackenzie could join her. Ida Mackenzie's schooling would still be paid for but no stipend."

"If we even did consider your offer. What could these girls learn in a small American family?"

The Elder Chang looked to his left. "One more outburst like that and I shall be forced to ask you to leave us. Still what you say is true."

Another Chang spoke up. "How safe could they be? Everyone knows that all Americans carry guns in the American Wild West."

"This unexpected offer must be given the careful consideration it deserves. But for now lunch!" The Elder said.

Lunch was served and Kim noted only with chopsticks, no knife, fork, or spoon. Kim was glad that Ron had given her lessons from his times at Yamanouchi in Japan. This pantsuit was the single most expensive item of clothing she had ever purchased with her own money, and she didn't want to stain it with dropped food.

Looking at her parents. Kim could see that her mother was having no difficulty. Not really a surprise, considering that she is a brain surgeon. Her father on the other hand needed help. Kim's cousins needed no help. She knew that without looking. Kim felt herself slipping into 'mission mode.' Something was up. What? Looking across the room Kim could see most of the Changs looking, waiting. Kim puzzled over it for a moment and realized. _'It's a face thing. They're waiting for us to ask for American eating utensils.' _Kim thought. Glancing back at her parent's table Kim could see that her mother had reached the same conclusion, as she struggled to control the same temper that Kim had inherited.

As the meal finished, the Elder opened a thick folder that had been placed in front of him after the meal had been cleared away. "I can see that the Possible family is no ordinary family. American, Chinese, or any other nationality."

"Doctor James Timothy Possible, noted rocket scientist. A Ph.D. in Astrophysics, two Masters Degrees in related fields and now studying robotics in a course taught by Dr. V.F. Porter no less. Very impressive."

"Doctor Anne Mackenzie Possible, leading her chosen profession of brain surgeon, a Ph.D. in Neurology and Honorary Doctorates in four related fields. You could have stayed on the lecture circuit or taught in a collage or university. But chose to remain a surgeon in a small hospital. One can only surmise that money was not your motivation. You chose to remain where your husband worked, a dutiful and loyal wife. You are to be commended."

"The eldest child, Kimberly Anne Possible. Good grades, except for Home Economics for some reason. You have a web site that says, "I can do anything." This seems to be limited to childcare for parents on a limited time basis, rescuing small animals, and other menial tasks. Your romantic interest, one that your parents seem to approve of, is one Ronald Stoppable a student with chronically failing grades. Whose ambition in life seems to be working in a fast food restaurant? Miss. Possible, with your illustrious parents, I would have expected better."

"Although the twins, James Robert Possible and Timothy Robert Possible, are only ten years old, their father has already filed for three patents on their behalf. Most commendable." The Elder finally concluded.

Kim was quietly seething with anger. The summery of her was rigged. _'My GJ work is not that secret! That slam against Ron is totally unfair! So the Mystical Monkey Power is on the QT and Yamanouchi is some super secret Ninja school. When Ron reaches his majority, he will be a millionaire several times over. They want me to look bad so they can say no to my parent's request.' _Kim wanted to say something but a look from her Mother stopped her. Kim was confused. Everyone knew it was a lie but no one was doing anything about it.

"Up reviewing the Possible request I…" The Elder was saying.

Mr. Dr. Possible interrupted, "Excuse me Honored Elder but this is an important decision and a decision that should be reached only after due deliberation. I would suggest that we meet again tomorrow after a night's sleep."

**

* * *

Gone**

Once back in her hotel room Kim dug out her Kimmunicator and called Wade. "Come on Wade, answer."

Finally a sleepy voice answered. "Kim, do you have any idea what time it is here?"

"Wade, my 'rents need a printout of my public record with GJ and freelance missions. The record they have here makes me sound like a loser empty-headed valley girl." Kim complained. Then do the same for Ron. They make Ron sound like he is one step away from dropping out of school as a loser. We are going to another meeting with the Chang Clan sometime tomorrow. So ASAP, please and thank you. I want Mom and Dad to be ready for anything at that meeting."

Once she had the printouts Kim took them to her parent's room.

After leaving the printouts with her parents Kim returned to find the room was empty. There she found a note on her bed.

_**Dear Kim,**_

_**Sorry about our bailing on you but we don't want to be separated and it sounds like that is what they want to do. We need some time alone to talk things over without outside pressure. We know everyone thinks that what they want is in our best interest but nobody has asked us what we want. We will be back; it is just that we need some time to ourselves.**_

_**Ida and Maria**_

Kim walked over to the window and looked out at a city of millions. Somewhere her two cousins had disappeared into the city and Kim didn't have the vaguest idea where to start looking.

**

* * *

The Next Chapter will be Up Shortly**

A/N: Many Chinese businessmen 'adopt' western 'nicknames' when dealing with international corporations/companies.


	2. The Philippine Branch

I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters from the show

(REWRITE).

By continental-line

**2. The Philippine Branch**

**

* * *

Ida and Maria **

After Kim left the room Ida and Maria talked it over. We didn't want to be separated but it sounded more and more like that was what was going to happen to us. So we walked out and were surprised that no one noticed, no complaints on our part, it seems that everyone is so used to using the elevators that no one saw us the whole time we used the fire escape stairwell.

Maria and I wandered around, just wanting to be by our selves for awhile. We sat by the seawall for the longest time and talked about what had happened in our lives in the past two weeks. Everyone was pulling and tugging at us to do this or that, go here or there and not once, not once did anyone ask us what we wanted!

We talked for a while but I wanted to do something, anything. This sit still and let what little time we have go by was for the birds! If we only had a limited time together then we should fill them with happy thoughts and good times. So I tugged on Sis until she gave in, I knew she would, and we head for New Market Street. There we wandered to our heart's content, looking at merchandise from all over the world.

"Sis! Look!" I said, as I pointed.

Ida said in a 'Big-Sister' knee-jerk reaction, "Maria, it's not polite to point!"

Then she looked again at the person Maria had pointed to. When Ida gets this look her little sister knew from experience this meant that she had an idea but that she would have to be patient until Ida wanted Maria to know what that idea was.

The woman Maria had pointed out to Ida had waist length raven black hair; not that that was unusual in this part of the world but her skin was so pale, like the belly of a dead fish.

'_I remember where I've seen that dress before, in the news! I have to admit that green and black two piece silk dress looks very nice. I wouldn't mind having the same style but in yellow and royal blue instead and cut shorter, maybe midlength. The boys in Middleton would just melt if they saw me wear this to a dance.'_ Ida smiled. _'Shego may be a villainess but she does have good taste in fashion.'_

As she weaved her way through the crowded street without Shego seemed not to notice, Ida tried to get close enough to screw up the courage to speak to the infamous woman.

"That's close enough" Shego said without turning around.

"Um, Miss. Shego?" Ida hesitated, having been caught off guard. _'How did she do that? With all the city noise she couldn't have heard me.'_

"That's just Shego." The villainess said as she looked away from the cloth that she had been inspecting. "And just who are you?"

"My name is Ida Mackenzie and this is my sister Maria Chang."

"Wha…Oh. I get it. Step-sisters right? You don't look anything alike." Shego said intrigued, in spite of herself.

"We get that a lot." Maria said dryly.

"We prefer to be called just sisters. Our cousin said that you're a villain and that you're bad but not really evil no matter how much you proclaim it otherwise. It's just that you follow your own rules." Ida interrupted.

"And try to kill her." Maria said.

Shego smirked, "Oh? And do I know this cousin who claims to know me so well?"

Now it was Maria's turn to smile. "I think you do. She's Kim Possible."

While Shego's face registered mild surprise, another voice spoke up. "Kim Possible! Where?"

"Relax Dr. D.! If the princess were around, we'd be fighting already. I must say this is getting more interesting by the minute. Two of Kimmie's relatives just waltz right up and announce themselves."

Marie looked up at her older sister, "Are you sure this is such a good idea?"

A blue skinned man in a bright colored shirt and tan shorts walked away from the electronics display and raising both hands in the air, "Why, Kim Possible, why? We haven't even set up a lair or started on an evil scheme. Can't we take a vacation in peace?"

Shego rolled her eyes, "Stop the rant already. I'm off the clock and I don't need to hear any of your stupid rants about Kimmie!"

Looking at Ida, Shego said, "Besides annoying us, what do you two want?"

Ida glared back into Shego's green eyes but not without flinching. "Help. Our uncles here in Singapore want to split us up and we don't want to be separated. Kim and her 'rents can't help us. Our uncles have the law on their side. When I saw you, I knew that we needed someone with you're…er…unique talents."

She couldn't help it. Shego had to laugh. "Are you saying that Kim Possible, the girl who says "I can do anything" can't help her own cousins? This is too, too rich."

"So, will you help us?" Ida asked hopefully.

"Sorry kids, I can't.

"You can't or won't?" Maria asked.

"Either," Shego shrugged, "Take your pick."

"But why?"

"Well three reasons. One; I'm on vacation. Two; doing a good deed would ruin my villainous credibility. And three; I'm a mercenary. I haven't heard any monetary compensation being mentioned."

Maria looked back; "Then item one depends on whether or not you accept item three."

Ida picked up on her sister's cue. "We have money or can get to it."

"Bad move kiddies how about we just keep you as our private bank." Shego said with her most evil grin. "I think that takes care of items one, two and three."

"Shego! Wait!"

"What is it Dr. D.?" Shego growled. "I'm trying to work here."

"Stop." Dr. Drakken

"Why?" Shego wanted to know.

"Because we get paid just for taking them where they want to go and we can go right back to our vacation; more importantly, little Miss. Kim Possible will owe us a favor. Like it or not, she will owe us a favor. Mahahahaha! This is a win-win situation!"

"Okay Doc. You talked me into it. I don't like it but we'll do it your way. For now'"

Dr. Drakken turned to the two sisters. "Alright kids, you've hired yourself some evil."

Shego grinned. "Kimmie will never live this down."

Between the two sisters, they had some S$350 (350 Singapore dollars) and they gave this to Shego who passed it on to the merchant whose cloth she had been looking at. "I would like to purchase the bolt of green and black silk, merci."

The merchant looked at the money in surprise and said, "This is only S$350, that amount of silk costs far more. I am afraid that I will need more money to cover the cost of the material. At least…Ulp!"

One of Shego's hands flared up with green flame.

"On second thought. This will be more than enough! Here is your cloth! Haveaniceday!" He added automatically.

"Alright kids, come with me." The two sisters found themselves trotting to keep up with Shego as she was walking to a nearby park and tapping a button on a remote that was on her key ring. With a 'beep' a saucer shaped VTOL aircraft appeared out of thin air.

After climbing in, Shego pushed a button on her dashboard. "Where to kiddies?"

Ida spoke up and said, "To the Philippines."

**

* * *

Philippines**

Maria spoke up, "It is in the Visayas, Negros Occidental, Bacolod City, in the Highland Subdivision. That's the suburbs."

Shego nodded once. "Unha. That's all very well. Now do you want to try that again? This time in English."

Maria gave a martyred sigh. "Very well. The Visayas are the middle of the Philippine Islands, between Luzon Island to the North and Mindanao Island to the South. On the Northeastern half of the Island of Negros which is actually in the Western Provence, along the Northern shoreline. In the Highland Subdivision, it's the suburbs to the southeast outside of Bacolod City."

Shego muttered, "Oy" to her self. "Either one of you two know how to program a location in the GPS?"

"Yes." With that Ida tapped in the map coordinates on the keypad in the VTOL's dashboard as her Maria read them off from her sister's pocket atlas of the Philippines. After watching Ida program the VTOL's GPS. Maria just had to ask, "Sis how did you just happen to have this when we needed it?"

Ida pushed the screen and keypad into their slot in the dashboard. "Look in the back pages. Those are all the 'phones numbers and web addresses of our relatives in the Philippines. I brought it with me from the USA because I wanted to let them know how mom and father are doing once we knew. Now we have a chance to visit them."

"Shego? When we start to cross the Philippine Islands could we land near one of the towns or cities? I would like to call my _Tito_ Federico and let him know that we will be there in a matter of hours."

"The smaller, the better." Shego said under her breath.

**

* * *

Shego**

While looking down over the side of her VTOL aircraft Shego started landing in front of the walled compound that was pointed out to her.

As the saucer shaped aircraft came to rest, people came out of the front gate of the walled house. While all were looking up and watching. Shego could see at least one cell phone in use. _'They had better be right. I don't like being the center of unwanted attention.' _Shego thought.

Ida leaned out of the saucer and waved to her Titas and Titos. (Aunts and Uncles.) Upon landing the aircraft, the two girls jumped out to greet their Filipino relatives. Shego was going to take-off when she heard Dr. Drakken trying to chase curious children off the VTOL and that delayed her long enough for several adults to come up to the aircraft and shake hands or hug the villainous pair.

"We are going to have a fiesta tonight and the two of you simply must stay as our guests."

Another young man eyed Shego appreciatively, "Senorita Shego may I help you down from your craft. You can use one of the guestrooms until tonight. You will join us at the fiesta as a guest of honour, yes? There will be music, food and much dancing."

Shego looked at the handsome young man and then glanced over to Dr. Drakken. "Yo Doc! You might as well keep feeding your face! It looks like we're staying for a party tonight!"

Dr. Drakken held the bowl in on hand while eating. "Ummph! This is good, what is it?" He said pointing at the food in the bowl with his fork.

A young boy piped up, it's _pancit canton_." And went back to playing basketball.

Looking confused, Dr. Drakken asked, "What's that?"

Ida stopped talking with her second cousin, looked, and said, "Its _chow mein_ by another name."

**

* * *

Kim **

After dropping off the printouts on Team Possible's public record of service with GJ with her parents Kim said, "I'll go back to my room and get the girls ready for the next round of talks with the Changes." There she found the note on her bed.

_**Dear Kim,**_

_**Sorry about our bailing on you but we don't want to be separated and it sounds like that is what they want to do. We need some time alone to talk things over without outside pressure. We know everyone thinks that what they want is in our best interest but nobody has asked us what we want. We will be back; it is just that we need some time to ourselves.**_

_**Ida and Maria**_

Kim's quick search revealed that that both backpacks were missing. The girls were running away! Kim trotting back to her parent's room, "Ida and Maria are gone and they left this note! We need to find them before something terrible happens." Then she looked for her Kimmunicator back in her suitcase and called Wade. "Wade, we have a problem. It looks like my cousins, Ida and Maria, have run away."

"Right. I'll start scanning the Singapore databases. Police, hospitals (both private and public), child-welfare department, and other government agencies for two teenaged girls brought in starting today, your time."

"Please and thank you. Oh! Wade? Something else, could you call in a favor for Ron? I have a bad feeling that I am going to need Team Possible for this sitch. Please ask him to stop by the home and pick up my mission clothes for me? Make sure to tell him not to be squeamish and get my sports bra for me."

"Got it Kim. He should have a ride in thirty-five minuets. Uh…Kim? You could buy one there. Why have Ron go through your underwear and bring one from your room?"

Kim gave a small smile; "It's a girlfriend, boyfriend thing. Now that we are dating He'll go through my underwear someday, it's a given. Now he will and he knows that I know that he knows so he won't feel all guilty about it. Like he would if he went through my drawers on his own."

Wade looked at Kim through the Kimmunicator, "Isn't that kind of evil?"

"No, evil would be my sending him to the feminine hygiene products isle at the local drug store in Middleton."

"Oh! One last thing! Add the Chang family and known associates to the places you look for the girls. After yesterday, I don't have a lot of faith in those people. Please and thank you."

"Kim, are you sure about that? After all they are related."

"And most kidnappings are by family members. A divorced mother or father kidnapping a child."

"But Kim…."

"That was just an example. Just Look!"

**

* * *

Ron**

Ever since the Junior Prom, the world had taken on a new luster. To impress his new girlfriend and long time best friend, Kim Possible, Ron had buckled down on his schoolwork and managed to help to perform his part of the missions without losing his pants.

Ron met Nana Possible at the door and went into Kim's room to gather her mission cloths and tools-of-the-trade.

Now he had to perform his most dangerous mission yet. To open Kim's underwear drawer and rummage through it to find one of her…ulp…sports bras; the bureau loomed ever larger and more menacing. Like some kind of savage guarddog. Watching over Kim's personal things. Taking a deep breath Ron advanced on the silent menace.

'_It's just you and me, mi amigo, time to go where no man has gone, into Kim's drawers.' _What else lay in there he didn't know. But he only had a limited time to complete this mission and meet the jet that Wade sent. Reaching out with a shaking hand Ron pulled open the top right hand drawer to reveal a multitude of panties in a rainbow of colours including black._ 'BLACK! When does Kim wear black? And for whom?' _He shook his head, scratch that last thought. _'If the top right hand drawer are panties, then the top left hand drawer should be her bras. I wonder if any of them are black?'_

"Ron! Your ride is here!" Nana Possible called.

Ron pulled open the drawer too fast and pulled it all the way out. Bras were spilling everywhere. "Aw man!" He exclaimed as he stood there holding the drawer by its front handles. Bras were scattered all over the floor. "Kim is going to save Monkey Fist the trouble of killing me. She'll kill me instead."

Suddenly the sound that had getting louder was overpowering. Looking out the window of Kim's room, Ron saw a Colorado National Guard UH-1 Huey helicopter passing by to land in the front yard. Leaving the window Ron scanned the bras on the floor and saw several sportsbras. Grabbed one at random and shoved it into Kim's gym bag. Running out the door Ron called out. "Nana! I kinda made a mess of things in my rush to get ready. Could you clean up for me? Pleasepleaseplease! I'll cook you what you want when I get back! If Kim doesn't kill me! 'By!"

**

* * *

Ida **

A fiesta means boys! A couple of hours after landing, "Tita Esma could you drive me into Bacolod City for some shopping. I need a new dress, to get my hair done and a manicure. After all a girl's got to look her best. I haven't seen Mercedes in ages. We have so much to catch up on I understand that she works as a beautician now." She rushed to Shego's room and ask her if she would like to go into the city with her for a chance to prepare for tonight.

**

* * *

Maria **

'_There's work to be done preparing for the fiesta and sis has gone shopping with Shego for tonight. Honestly, sometimes I could just scream. I get chased out of the dirty kitchen behind the house. I am told to go enjoy myself.' _so I find myself working off my frustration on the practice pole in the far back corner.

'_She could have asked me!'_

WHAP!

'_I might want a dress. I don't always wear a gi or jeans!_'

WHAM!

"You know. If you don't practice control with your blows, you could end up hurting yourself."

Maria spun around. There was Tito Naldo Carpenter, standing there in his PNP (Philippine National Police) uniform. _'If Shego was here to see Tito Naldo. She'd go spastic!'_

Maria wiped her sweaty palms on her dungaree cutoffs. "Hello Tito Naldo. What are you doing here? I mean how are things? "

'_This is going smooth.'_ Maria thought sarcastically. _'I've been exposed to too much of Shego and it's rubbing off.'_

"So, Tito Naldo is there any special reason that you're here? I mean besides the fiesta?"

Uncle Naldo reached for a small notebook in his shirt pocket. Looking at his young niece he said, "Shego."

**

* * *

Kim **

At the familiar four tones Kim grabbed her kimmunicator and brought the small screen to life. "What's the sitch? Please tell me that you've located them!"

The pudgy black preteen looked up from his keyboard, "Kim, Ida Mackenzie used her Cirrus ATM account at the Philippine National Bank in Bacolod City and if I didn't see this I wouldn't believe it."

"What? You're not making any sense."

"Kim, watch this."

"This is ABS-CBN, your Filipino News Channel. Breaking news! Earlier this afternoon three armed men attempted to rob the PNB in Bacolod City after wounding or killing the armed security guards." The news picture left the anchorwoman and showed a video clip of EMTs working along side some stretchers in the bank lobby. Armed men could be seen everywhere. "What the would-be thieves didn't count on was an American tourist. Someone threw fireworks and while the thieves attention was diverted, the female martial artiest and hero struck. In less time than it takes to tell, the three would-be robbers were unconscious and the modest heroine vanished." Now a stock photograph of Team Possible was shown. "It is rumored that Team Possible is operating somewhere in East Asia even as we speak. Could this have been the world famous teen hero, Kim Possible? We may never know, as many of her missions are classified."

Wade's face appeared on screen, "Kim is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Wade, that so wasn't me. I'm still in Singapore waiting for Ron's flight. Oh no! No,no,nononono! It can't be! Wade! If Ida's ATM was used at a bank in Bacolod City do you think it could have been Maria?"

"Calm down Kim. I don't think that it was Maria."

"But she totally idolized the 'teen hero thing' and we sparred almost everyday."

"Kim, according to my records Maria is a green belt in Tae Kwon Do. Those three bad guys were armed and dangerous and still all three were down and out in a matter of seconds. Moves worthy of an experienced black belt or Special Forces type like a Navy SEAL. No, I don't think that it was Maria."

"Then who?"

**Continued**


	3. Getting There is Half the Fun

I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters from the show.

I will be getting back to The Possible Family History 1808 after I finish this story.

By continental-line and family.

**3. Getting There is Half the Fun Team Possible**

**

* * *

Team Posible**

Kim watched as the FedEx jet slowly come to rest after its long flight. She saw Ron exit the jet like one of the zombies in that video game he and Felix always played. Ron ambled towards the customs building across the tarmac and was quickly passed through customs by showing his Global Justice Identification Card. He met Kim on the other side of the fence a hug and handed her the Middleton Cheer Squad sports bag containing her mission clothes.

After changing into her mission clothes and saying to goodbye to her parents, Kim called Wade to check on the status of their ride to the Philippines. She had called Wade hours earlier to arrange a ride to the Philippine Islands and Wade had not been very optimistic.

**

* * *

One Last Favor**

Kim scowled at the young super-genus on the screen of her kimmunicator. "Sorry Kim but this is the best that I could do." The Wade said. "We used up a lot of favors getting those tickets for the trip to Singapore and again for Ron to join you. Just be grateful that we still had a favor to call on in that part of the world left." Kim turned off the Kimmunicator, put her hands in her pockets, and huddled next to Ron. It was cold!

The 60-year-old DC-3 lumbered along the bright blue Pacific sky at 8,000 feet. With a cruising speed of almost 180 miles per hour, no pressurized fuselage, or insulation for the passengers; who felt like they were slowly freezing in their summer-weight mission clothes.

"H-how long 'til we get there?" Ron asked Kim.

She shrugged. "Eight to twelve hours, depending on how fast we can get refueled at Bandar Seri Begawan International Airport in Brunei.

"Where is that?"

"Somewhere on the island of Borneo, I think. Now get your survival blanket out of your backpack. It's going to be a long flight."

"And to think a jet would make it in less than two hours." Ron muttered to himself.

Four hours later Ron woke up with a pressing need. Being careful not to disturb Kim, Ron looked around for a 'restroom' on this bucket of bolts. Not seeing one, Ron forced himself out from the warm comfort under the blanket to go ask the pilot of this airplane if they even had one.

Ron poked his head through the cloth curtain that served as a door to the flight cabin. Looking at the pilot and Co-pilot in their fur lined flying jackets and thick flight gloves, Ron felt a stab of envy. Then a rumble from 'down-under' reminded him that he had more 'pressing' matters. "Uh. Guys, I need the facilities. I've gotta go real bad!"

The Co-pilot turned in his seat, "Sure have mate. Just go behind the curtain in the tail section and you'll see what you need."

Kim woke to hear Ron's "Aw man!" Ron just stared at the nightmare before him. _'I am going to have to use a five-galleon paint bucket for a toilet! At least it has a snap-on lid to keep it from spilling when not in use.'_

"Ron what's wrong?" Kim asked

"This!"

Kim looked "It's no big, Ron. We've had to make do with worse conditions in the jungle. At least there's toilet paper. Now stop whining and do what you have to. I am getting back under the blanket. It's cold."

**

* * *

Shego in Bacolod City**

Shego was wearing her trademark green and black outfit. She wanted to get her two-piece silk dress dry-cleaned before tonight's fiesta, if possible, so she accepted the invitation to ride into Bacolod City. Shego glanced at her young companion sitting next to her in the backseat of the car.

After Mrs. Cordova dropped them off at the dry-cleaners, Shego went inside to drop off her dress to be cleaned. She was outraged, to put it mildly, when she was told that she had to pay extra for a rush cleaning of her dress.

"I should've just blasted them." She fumed.

"But if you had, they would not be able to clean your dress for tonight." Ida replied.

"It still would have been very satisfying." Shego responded.

"Here, let me buy lunch." Ida said. "I just need to stop at the PNB to zap some money out of the ATM."

**

* * *

Less than an Hour Later**

"Shego! Wait! Slow down." Ida protested ""Why did we have to leave the bank so soon? You're a hero!"

Shego glanced at the teenaged girl. "You don't get it, do you, kid."

Ida sounded puzzled, "What's not to get? You totally stopped those bank robbers in their tracks."

"Look, let's just get something to eat and mama Shego will explain the facts of life to you."

"I am in high school and I've already had the Sex Ed. class. I know all about 'the birds and the bees', thank you."

"Don't be smart. You need to listen to me. If you plan on breaking the law, you need to keep a low profile."

"But we didn't break the law! We are related to the Cordovas here in the Philippines just as much as we are to the Changs in Singapore! If the Changs want to tear Maria and me apart, then I say we did the right thing by seeking help and protection from _Tito_ Federico Cordova, my mother's elder brother. He…they will help us, I am sure of it."

"Don't count on it princess. If the stakes are high enough, the government will sell you out every time and it doesn't matter whether or not you think that you didn't break any laws. The fact is; you broke several laws in several different countries. Congratulations kid! With only a little more effort on your part and you could apply for your own villain's card. You get a year's subscription to Villain's Digest at half price for the first year." Shego said sarcastically.

Shego saw what she had been looking for; a nice, quiet little hole-in-the-wall restaurant where they would be out of sight and were not likely to be bothered. After sitting down and ordering a lunch of _Puto_ (steamed rice cakes) and _Lumpia_ (egg rolls), Shego and Ida continued their quiet and sometimes not so quiet talk.

"Shego, you still haven't explained. Why did we leave in such a big hurry? I'll bet the bank would have given you a reward for taking those bank robbers down. You're a hero."

"NO! I AM NOT A HERO. I am an internationally wanted super villain and the last thing I want to do is appear in the news. I am supposed to be on vacation, not fighting agents of Global Justice, INTERPOL, or the local cops. You need to think about things like this also."

"But we are here and safe. This is my _ina's_ hometown. My _titos _and _titas _are here to help protect us."

"Whoa kid. Slow down. You are using words I don't understand."

"Oh. I'm sorry. What I meant was that this is my mother's hometown and I have uncles and aunts who can help us. Sorry."

"That's alright, remember just because I'm also bilingual doesn't mean that we speak the same languages."

"Um, Shego."

"Yeah kid."

"The TV over the lunch counter. Take a look."

A mid-sized TV was mounted on the wall near the lunch counter and a news program was on. Shego couldn't understand what the commentator was saying but when the anchorwoman vanished from the TV screen to be replaced by the videotape from the Philippine National Bank's security cameras Shego grew interested. The black-and-white tape showed a woman with long dark coloured hair in a one-piece skintight body suit attacking and taking down three armed would-be bank robbers in a matter of seconds. The newscaster returned to the screen and talked some more. Shego still didn't understand what she was saying, until she heard the words "Kim Possible." THAT got her attention! "Ida! Quick! What did she say about Kim Possible?"

Ida had been watching the TV and turned to answer Shego's question. "You're off the hook. The TV people seem to think that Kim Possible is responsible for foiling the attempted bank robbery."

"WHAT!" Shego yelled. The TV exploded in a ball of green flame. "Come on! We're leaving, NOW!"

"Just a minute! Why did you do that? I've gotta pay for our lunch!"

"NO! We go NOW!" Shego started to mumble about Kim Possible. Finally she burst out with, "What is with TV people. Are they blind as well as stupid? I don't look anything like Kimmie! At least they could have said unknown person but NO-o-o-o they just HAD to give it to that do-gooder! Like she needed it!

"But you said before…."

"Listen kid. I'm a villain and villains are evil! But that doesn't mean that I enjoy their giving credit to my enemy. Got that? Gaa! When did I go soft? If Dr. D. ever heard about this, he'd never let me live it down." Shego groaned.

"But I am not a villain and if sis and I are going to live here the last thing I need is to stiff the local merchants."

The two of them walked back to the dry cleaners to check on Shego's dress. It wasn't ready, Shego was already in a foul mood, and this just made her mood go from bad to worse. Raising her voice together with many arm gestures and just a touch of green flame (for emphases); Shego managed to convince them that her dress had priority and should be ready for pickup within the hour.

Ida still needed to buy a dress for the fiesta and that a seamstress with a selection of dresses in her sister's size should go to the Cordova residence so that Maria would be ready for tonight. Shego found an original dress that she liked and asked if it could be made in green and black silk if she provided the material. Ida arranged to have the seamstress pick up the material in the VTOL at the same time that Maria was to be fitted for her dress.

Later Ida took Shego to Mercedes' Spa & Beauty Salon. Where the two of them spent several hours being pampered and Shego's long black hair was the envy of all the employees in the salon.

"Shego. The dry cleaners. I forgot."

"I didn't and they had better be open when I get there."

"Isn't that rater inconsiderate?"

"Not at all. One of the basic rules of villainy is the value of being selfish. They made me wait so I will make them wait. End of story."

**

* * *

Meanwhile Back in Singapore**

The two Dr, Possibles stood in the hotel hallway and watched as Kim and Ron trotted away from them to go on Team Possible's latest mission; that of finding and returning with two runaways, Kim's cousins.

Anne Possible looked over at her husband. "Be a dear and ask for a postponement for a couple of days. Tell the Changs that Kimmie was called away for a mission for a couple of days."

Giving her husband a peck on the cheek, "And I need to get down to the hospital to keep an eye on Imelda and Larry. They are the key to this situation."

Hours later, Dr. James Possible sat in the overstuffed chair with a wet facecloth folded across his forehead. That was how Dr. Anne Possible found him when she entered their hotel suite.

Standing in the room, Anne smiled, remembering their college days. Anne had often found him like this after a test day in their off campus apartment.

Removing the jacket of her business suit, she walked into the bathroom to clean up. Once in the bathroom, Anne removed her blouse before turning on the water in the shower stall.

Then she looked at the impressive fixture next to the shower stall. It was sunk into a raised platform, the black marble of the platform contrasting nicely with the white of the Jacuzzi. _'Look at how big that thing is,' _Anne giggled silently to herself, _'James and I would have loved to have this back in college. I did not just giggle like some silly schoolgirl.'_ Anne thought about it as she continued to undress. _'Well, we didn't have it then but it is here with us now. The twins are in the 'States with Nana, Kim is on another mission with Ron, we have a two day reprieve from the Chang family, and Imelda and Larry are improving.' _Anne stepped up on the platform and turned on the water for the Jacuzzi. _'As a doctor I know the therapeutic value of a long hot soak and as a wife I know the value of a Jacuzzi this big. Especially when I know that we won't be disturbed by our children.'_ Having changed her mind, Anne turned the water off in the shower stall and stepped out of her skirt. Walking back into the living room, Anne gently shook her husband awake. "Dear, wake up. Your bath is almost ready."

James Possible was mildly surprised to see his wife bent over gently waking him up. Looking at her he realized that he had not seen his wife dressed, or rather undressed like this in years, not since she became a mother at least. In his mind's eye, Anne looked the same as that first night back in college. Anne Possible had always worn a bathrobe over her pajamas as Kim was growing up. To see her like this suddenly made him feel much younger and very wide awake.

Anne pulled him with her towards the bathroom. "There's a Jacuzzi big enough for the two of us and I hate to see it going to waste when there is no way for the children to disturb us. Somewhere in those clothes is the man I love and I'll find him. Even if I have to do a strip-search."

James Possible looked lovingly at the woman he had fallen for back in college. Scooping the scantly clad woman into his arms, he carried her to the Jacuzzi feeling younger with every step.

**

* * *

Bandar Seri Begawan International Airport in Brunei**

"Arrrrg! This is going to take forever!" Kim said, frustrated at the delays.

"Amp down, KP. We'll get there, eventually. Personally, I'm just glad to have a chance to soak up some rays." Ron said as he leaned against a nearby yellow 'Follow Me' truck.

The Copilot called out the fuselage door to Ron. "Hey mate, off yer lazy backside. You used the bucket so you have to empty it and clean it out. We don't need to smell that in this heat."

"Aw man." Ron stood up and walked over to the silver DC-3. After Ron had walked off with the smelly bucket, the Copilot walked over to where Kim was resting in the shade.

"Hello Sweet thing, a lovely young sheila like yourself should never be wanting for company. Fortunately for you I'm more than willing to step in and fill the gap,"

Kim opened her eyes and glanced up at the blonde-haired Australian Copilot. _'Is he hitting on me? Well he is sorta good looking but that is as far as it goes. He's too full of himself with none of Ron's love and concern.'_

Kim spoke up but otherwise didn't bother to change her comfortable position. "You don't know how lucky you are, that my boyfriend didn't hear this."

The Copilot looked over at the thin teenage boy carrying the five-galleon pail. He snorted reminding Kim of Brick Flagg back in Middleton. "Him? The only fear I'd have is how badly I might hurt him if he tried something."

"If I was Shego, I'd be tempted to sit back and let you try." Kim replied to his implied threat to Ron, "But that wouldn't be right."

"Are you saying that stick of a boy could beat me?"

"No, I'm saying that man could hurt you."

Flexing his muscles, he smirked, "That sounds like a challenge."

Kim frowned. "Listen Muscles-for-Brains, I'm trying to keep you from getting hurt. That man is a master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar."

"Him? A martial arts master? Now, I know that you've been lying to protect him."

Now Kim stood up to face the arrogant Copilot. "A word of advice, NEVER ever call me a liar or I won't bother with waiting for Ron. I'll hurt you myself."

"No sheila threatens me." With that he turned on his heel and stormed back inside the DC-3, slamming the fuselage door behind him.

Kim stood outside the aircraft, angry with herself for letting her temper run away like that.

"Hey KP, what's up?" Asked Ron innocently as he returned to their ride.

"I'm afraid that I let my temper get the better of me."

"No big KP, I'm sure that it wasn't anything important."

"Ron, you don't know how wrong you are. Now let's get on board."

"Something's got you tweaked."

"I AM NOT TWEAKED!"

The two opened the fuselage door and climbed on board the cargo plane. Ron said to himself, "Are so." He walked to the tail section of the aircraft to clamp the bucket in place while Kim went forward to check on their flight schedule.

**

* * *

The Changs**

"The Possibles are stalling. We must take action ourselves."

"But the Honoured Elder has agreed to wait two days while young Miss. Possible is on some kind of 'mission.'

"Bah! That is just an excuse. My sources tell me that the missing girl is not even in the country. She and her elder sister have fled to the Philippines where, no doubt, they plan to claim sanctuary from her older sister's people. The Elder has forfeited his position as leader of the clan by not acting in the clan's best interests. It is up to us to have Maria Chang returned, by force if necessary. Once young Maria Change is returned to us and the Possibles are proven false, the Elder will have to step down and pass the mantle of leadership to on one who can get things done. I shall, of course, humbly accept the position."

"But the Elder…"

"Must not know of this. The old fool still commands respect and loyalty from some factions within the clan. Once we embarrass him by providing Maria Chang, we will lead the Chang family into a new era."

"Now I have been in contact with the Philippine People's Liberation Army on Mindanao. They are most cooperative and will start looking tonight for the right fee."

"Agreed. Wire the money to a dummy account that they would have access to and let them begin the retrieval immediately."

**

* * *

A/N:**

The next chapter will be coming up.

**mattb3671**: I know the feeling. I too have been on that mission.

**Jezrianna2.0**: The word sense/since has long been my nemesis and is corrected.

**kpultimatefan**: Thanks, I'm glad you like it.


	4. Pax, its Fiesta!

I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters from the show.

A/N: The girls had two different ways they wanted this to end. Reconciling these two endings took a bit of work. I hope it meets with your approval

I will be getting back to The Possible Family History 1808, title change to **Everyone Goes to Sunny Spain this Time of Year **after this story.

By continental-line and family.

**4. Pax, its Fiesta!**

**

* * *

Maria **

She was ecstatic! Her sister had not forgotten! The seamstress had several different dresses for her to try on. After leading the woman and her bundles upstairs to the room she and Ida shared, Maria rushed to shuck her cut off denims and shower so she could try on these new clothes.

Elsewhere in the Cordova household, it was a beehive of activity. The cooks were stoking the kitchen and backyard fires while the older children ironed the embroidered tablecloths and spread them over the makeshift tables in the yard.

Dr. Drakken followed the men as they wisely get out of the way. There they sat and smoked, drank and talked 'man-talk' away from the women. Dr. Drakken found himself enjoying this get together. Shego always hurt with her words and never tried to understand him, the henchmen were all dolts. However, here he was one of them, hiding out from the enemy, women who would put them to work.

"And with my cousin Ed, we scratch-built a SUV that was badical! There was nothing over the road that was its equal."

"Was? What happened?" Asked one of the men as he removed the bottle cap to his San Miguel beer.

"What happened? I'll tell you what happened!" Dr. Drakken's face became a deeper shade of blue. "It was Kim Possible because of her…"

"You know my _pinsan_, my cousin?" Asked the man wearing a bright red shirt.

'_Oh snap! I had forgotten that they are related. Think fast D.'_ Dr. Drakken was glad that Shego had not been around to hear his slip of the tongue. She would never let him live it down. "Er, yes. You could say that I have been a major influence in her life. But I made the mistake of letting her near my DoomV and she smashed it, made a total wreck out of it."

"I hear that. Last month my wife drove our BMW into a pothole and somehow managed to damage the universal. Do you have any idea it is going to cost to repair that?"

Dr. Drakken mentally wiped his brow. _'Whew!'_ Too soon.

A uniformed man stepped up to the group. "Dr. Drakken? Where's Shego?"

"Um, who?"

"Shego, you know the person you came here with. Where is she? Or how she can be reached?"

**

* * *

Team Possible, Airborne**

Kim tapped Ron on the shoulder, "Check the straps and my parachute then turn around." Ron tapped Kim on the shoulder before turning around. Kim then checked the straps, buckles and that there were no obstructions to the safe operation of Ron's parachute.

For Team Possible there was no reserve 'chute, no second chance. (If their parents only knew!) That space being taken by their mission backpacks and gadgets.

"All set Ron! We're almost to the jump zone. Are you ready?"

"One last thing."

"Why are we jumping instead if landing at the airport?"

"The co-pilotsait said that Team Possible's favor was to Bacolod City and we're over it."

Kim kissed Ron on the cheek. "Let's just say he wanted something he couldn't have."

"Thanks." Ron had to lean forward over the bulk that prevented them from getting close and pull Kim's shoulders towards him for a kiss that seemed to go on and on. _'I wonder if it would be like this when we're married …wait! I mean if…if! Later! Much, much later!'_ The Best Friend/Boy Friend pulled away with a look of panic, "If Mr. Dr. P ever knew…it would be black hole here I come."

Kim was puzzled. This was not the first time they kissed since the Junior Prom, not by a long shot. However, he usually didn't initiate the kiss or look like he was going to freak out for some reason. "Ron, oh Ron. It's time to jump."

"Right! Let's do it!"

"Getting bolder in your old age." With a second quick peck on Ron's cheek, Kim dove out the fuselage door into the night sky.

"KP! Wait for me!" Ron jumped from the aging DC-3 after his best friend into the dark. All he could see was the inky black sky around him and scattered lights below. _'Where is she?'_ Not being able to see your Teammate in such a jump was a hazard that Ron had forgotten about. Another danger was being unable to judge altitude without an altimeter strapped to your wrist. He could wait no longer and pulled a Kemstik from his upper harness pocket and broke its interior plastic wall to create the chemical glow. After what seemed forever, he saw a faint light dot that became the familiar green glow of an answering Kemstik. He was gaining on it rapidly. Then it disappeared beneath him. For a brief moment, Ron was at a loss until he realized that he must be over Kim's parachute after it deployed. Ron spread his arms, legs, and 'starfished' to maneuver away from Kim. Now that he could see the ground. The ground was close, too close! Ron pulled his D-ring to deploy his parachute and prayed.

Kim looked for Ron's Kemstik and there was only the starlight night, her parachute above her, and the lights of a party below. Kim started to guide her parachute away from the well-light enclosure and towards the dark streets when a screaming Ron passed by faster than he should have.

"So much for stealth." Kim worried. There was a crash followed by the sound of broken tables. Ron's parachute draped over hanging electric lanterns and several tables laden with food. Kim could hear screams and see several people moving away from the Ron's sudden appearance.

**

* * *

In the Darkness**

"In anticipation of the funds being made available, we have kept several of the Cordova residences under surveillance. We have moved a strike team near Bacolod City and will move once the target has been located. Nothing can stop us from seizing a runaway girl."

A messenger entered the radio room and handed a slip of paper to his leader. While he waited for a reply, the messenger sat down on the bench and began cleaning his AK47 assault rifle.

The officer read the note that he had just received and wrote an answer. After sending the messenger on his way, he turned back to the radio.

"Good news. One of our agents has identified the target's sister and an unknown companion. They have returned to the home of Federico Cordova and I have just sent the orders targeting the location for the strike team. Have a small passenger aircraft at Cebu International Airport. Your 'package' should be there by eight o'clock tomorrow morning for quick transport back to Singapore and our agreement will have been completed."

**

* * *

All is Not as It Seems**

A drawn out scream of "Lookout below! Gangway!" Followed be a crash and now a lot of voices venting their surprise and dismay. The three women looked at one another and raced for the front door. Ida and Maria were blocked by the crowd in the front doorway; Shego turned to her left and used the back door away from the excitement. Following her inclination, Shego kept to the shadows of the night and crept around towards the front yard where all the excitement was. Shego scowled, this ninjitsu is not easy in a two-piece evening dress. She stayed in the darkness and watched a second parachutist land. Even before the newcomer had removed her safety helmet, Shego knew it was Kim Possible.

Kim spared a worried glance at the parachute-enshrouded tables. Somewhere in there was Ron but never had they created such pandemonium before. _'Great! Just great! I'll bet Ida and Maria saw the whole thing.'_ Kim thought with chagrin. _'I had better find some way to straighten this mess out.'_ Her musings were interrupted by an all too familiar voice.

"Well, well. Couldn't get an invite. So you and the buffoon just had to crash the party." Said Shego's silky voice in the darkness.

Kim dropped her mission backpack, turned, and faced the general direction of Shego's voice in a defensive posture. "Shego! I should've known you had something to do with their disappearing."

"You could say that Pumpkin. I was even well paid to do the deed." Shego lied.

Ida and Maria wormed their way through the crowd and ran over to where Ron had crash-landed. After pulling the parachute away, the two teen-aged girls surveyed the ruin of the fiesta feast. Ron was sitting on the broken table with a white porcelain soup tureen on his head like a helmet. The Black Bean Soup had run down his face, soaked his shirt, and collected as puddles in the many folds of his cargo pants.

"Congratulations! Look at what you and your sidekick did. The two of you have managed to destroy a family's party and terrorize the partygoers faster than Dr. D.'s DoomBots. Are you sure you're on the right side? Sometimes the two of you can be so deliciously evil."

"SHEGO!" With that, Kim launched herself at her shadowy foe. She had never been so insulted and in front of an audience.

'_This is what I live for, which of the two of us is the best. As long as Kimmie keeps losing her cool, I always will be!' _Shego thought with glee as she grabbed Kim's out thrust foot, spun and let her fly towards a nearby cinder block wall.

With a tuck and roll Kim bounced off the cinder block wall and landed facing Shego. Now that she was closer, Kim could see that Shego was dressed up in the black and green two-piece evening dress she had seen only once before in the Bermuda Triangle Nightclub & Resort. "Aw! Am I interrupting something? Were you going to this party?"

"I do have a social life, you know." Shego grinned.

"You have a date?" Kim asked surprised.

"What can I say? When you're hot, you're hot!" With that, Shego lit both hands.

The two circled each other looking for an opening. Even as they looked, they knew that there would be no such opening, unless it was forced and that that would be painful to both young women. In a way, both Kim and Shego had come to depend on Ron as the distraction that could create such an opening that either of the women could exploit.

Ida removed the heavy porcelain soup tureen and was wiping the Black Bean Soup from a stunned Ron's face with linen napkins.

Maria picked her way through the scattered food debris, back away from the fight and towards the dirty kitchen behind the house. _'Yuck! I just stepped into a platter of Rellenong Bangus in my sandals, I can feel the fish and soy sauce between my toes, and I had just coloured my toenails for tonight. It's not easy walking around in an off the shoulder sheath dress. I can't do more than a walk at best. Now I wish that sis had forgotten about me and I was in my jeans. I could help Kim out, I know I could.'_ The fourteen-year-old grumped.

An unexpected distraction was provided when a uniformed man walked out between the two fighters and put both arms out like a traffic cop signaling "STOP." After Kim and Shego drew back to their default defensive postures, he turned to Kim. "Who are you and why are you attacking our guest?"

Kim was speechless. _'Everyone knows who Shego is! She's an international super villainess, wanted in thirteen-maybe fifteen countries by now. How stupid can you get? Strike that. This is Ida's and by extension Maria's relatives. Think nice thoughts.' _Because Kim had allowed her mind to wander, she missed the first few words.

The officer was clearly upset. "I am not in the habit of repeating myself, Miss. Now I am asking you again, some identification please."

Kim Possible reached into her cargo pants pocket for her Global Justice I.D. Card and wordlessly held it out for the officer to read.

"Alright Miss. Possible. You do realize that GJ ID Card is not an international hunting license. Just because you are a LEO (Law Enforcement Officer) does not put you above the law."

"But that's Shego! She is…" Kim protested.

"Not wanted in this country. She is a guest at this fiesta." Tito Naldo Carpenter interrupted.

Shego couldn't resist the temptation. "And if I wanted to file charges for assault?"

"I would have to ask Miss. Possible and her companion to come downtown with me."

When Ida heard this, she called out. _"Tito! Hindi naman! Kim Possible is my pinsan! Huwag mo silang pagbalakan ng masama. Pax, its fiesta._ Can we not have all of the family here to enjoy it?"

Uncle Naldo stepped back so that he could see both young women. He looked sternly at both fighters. "Do I have your word that you two can keep the peace? Not just tonight but as long as either of you are in this District?"

Kim and Shego glared at one another in silence and Kim had turned as red as a brick while Shego stared back impassively. This infuriated Kim to no end.

Ron could see that his beloved was about to blow her cool, again. After getting up he pulled the quick release on the parachute harness and hobbled over to Kim's side, leaving a trail of Black Bean Soup behind him.

Finally, Kim broke the silence, her temper was frayed "And if I don't?"

"Amp down, KP! You're about to say something that you'll regret." Ron cautioned.

Kim stopped and looked at Ron with annoyance mixed with gratitude. He looked like he had been caught in a food fight back in Middleton High School. Ron was in pain and Kim instinctively moved over to help support him. Kim could hear the sound of a single pair of hands clapping, slowly.

"Very good Kimmie. What a caring photo op. You might actually convince someone that you aren't a loose cannon, an out of control agent who should not have been recruited at such a young and tender age." Shego said in her own inimitable style.

Kim tried to ignore Shego, for Ron's sake, if no other. Turning back to the police officer and sounding very much like a teen-aged girl rather than the globe trotting Global Justice Agent people had come to expect. "I'm sorry for my outburst. Yes, you have my word."

Marie put down the bucket of water; it wasn't needed after all and walked over to Kim. For the moment, she was upset with her sister for having sent her on a 'make work' errand just to get her out of the way. _"How can sis try to be friends with Her! That witch in green and black is always telling us how bad she is.'_

Ida stood in front of Shego with disappointment clear on her face. "Why? Why? Back at the bank…"

Shego seemed puzzled, "Why, what? I am what I am. Look kid I don't change for anybody; not for my brothers, not for Pumpkin, Global Justice, or Dr. Drakken. If you can't accept people for who they are, I'm afraid that you're doomed to a lifetime of disappointments."

"I hate to intrude in such a tender moment but you still have not answered my question _Senorita _Shego." Said Officer Naldo of the Philippine National Police.

Shego sighed. She looked at Ida's hopeful expression and shook her head. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I promise not to attack Kimmie if she doesn't attack me." Turning back to Ida, "Satisfied?"

Ida gushed, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou." And reached out to hug Shego.

Shego reached out in a warding motion. "No touchee Shego! If you want some touche-feely go hug the princess." Shego walked away from a perplexed Ida. Who was left wondering what she had done wrong and how to make it right.

Shego sat next to Dr. Drakken, muttering, "I was so looking forward to seeing THE Kim Possible locked up in jail and now I have to make nice. It's enough to make a good villain sick."

After the mess was all cleaned up, Kim and Ron found and apologized to Federico Cordova for the wreckage and interruption of the fiesta he had planned. Federico waved it off, "I can understand how this sort of thing could happen in a night jump; I just thank the Good Lord that no one was injured. Now I think that you had better go inside and clean up. You are, of course, invited to stay for the fiesta. In fact, I insist. My _pamangking babae_ would never forgive me if you did not stay. I have some telephone calls to make. If you excuse me?"

The two teens knew a dismissal when they heard one, no matter how polite, and left in search of Ida and Maria. Kim's cousins took the two teen heroes into the house. There they cleaned up and changed into their backup mission clothes.

Kim knocked on Ron's door. "Come on, Ron! Don't be such a baby. You had injured yourself in that crash landing and I just want to check you out."

"No, that's alright Kim; it's only a few bumps and bruises and get your mind out of the gutter. One of these times you'll forget yourself and your parents will overhear you. Then it's no more missions together." Ron said as he struggled in pain to bend over far enough to pull on the clean cargo pants. "How can I watch your back if our parents don't want us to be together unsupervised. Trust me Kim; you have a back well worth watching"

"Now whose mind is in the gutter?" Kim asked as she leaned forward, resting her forehead on the door to Ron's room, closing her eyes. "But are you sure that you're alright? You were limping pretty bad when you walked over to me earlier."

"Yeah I'm sure." Ron said as he came out.

Kim was still leaning on the door when Ron pulled it open without warning and with a high pitched "EPPP!" the surprised Kim fell forward into his arms. Ron was knocked to the floor with Kim landing on top. For an eternity they laid on the floor, their eyes locked on one another.

"Uh, KP. As much as I enjoy just lying here with you. Don't you think being in an open doorway like this is just a little too public? Maybe we should get up?"

Kim blushed furiously as she became aware of her surroundings. She looked at Ron with a puzzled expression as she stood up next to him. "Alright, who are you? And what have you done with Ron?"

"KP, it's me! Honest!" Ron had come to his feet with some difficulty.

"Where's you're Ronness? You're being so considerate and serious, not that I'm complaining but only one joke?" Kim asked this 'new, improved' Ron.

"Oh, he's still alive and kicking and will make his appearance sooner or later." Ron said flashing his trademark goofy smile.

Kim had mixed feelings about that. Sometimes the 'old Ron' could be so, so, maddening.

"However, where you are concerned, I am totally serious. I would never let anything harm you KP. If you believed anything, believe that I will always be there for you.

Kim was moved and relived. In an impulsive gesture a grateful Kim hugged Ron tight. "Oh Ron. That's so sweet. But don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Kim, the ribs!"

"Sorry"

As Team Possible walked down the hall, Kim saw Shego and Ida sitting in front of a desktop computer looking at something on screen.

"No Way!" Shego said.

"It's true. Let me show you."

Kim wondered, 'What_ is it that she finds so funny? Just one more thing to put in the 'something I don't understand about Shego column.' __And why is Cousin Ida spending so much time with her? Doesn't anyone other than me realize that that woman is a bad influence?'_

Maria joined Kim and Ron as they walked through the large living room towards the front door. Kim just had to ask, "Why aren't you with Ida upstairs? I thought you two were tight?"

Maria made a sour face. "That's what I thought, but she's with that woman."

Kim looked helplessly at Ron over Maria's head. All Ron could do was roll his eyes.

**

* * *

Fiesta! No, Really This Time!**

While the caterers arrived and setup new tables and spread the replacement foods that were ordered.

Shego and Dr. Drakken talked over the arrival of Team Possible and what their plans should be. It was decided that they would leave early next morning before anybody was up to stop them. GJ would file extradition papers as soon as Kim Possible reported their presence in the Philippines.

Before leaving their room, Kim called her parents on the kimmunicator but no one answered. "They are probably out seeing the sights." Kim shrugged and contacted Wade. She told him that they had found the missing runaways as well as the bad news about Shego and Dr. Drakken also being there as invited guests.

Despite the earlier interruption, the Fiesta was a huge success. The universal Philippine feast was being enjoyed by all. The different foods and desserts that had survived Ron's fall from the night sky, fell prey to his appetite. Kim tried to keep an eye on Ron, her runaway cousins, Shego and Dr. Drakken. Not an easy task when she was being mobbed by young Filipinas and had to sign autographs for her fans at the same time. She was irritated to see Ida spending so much of her time with the super-villainess and even more annoyed with the number of autographs that Shego had signed...

**

* * *

Shego Honoured**

Much later, after everyone had a chance to eat and relax with pleasant after dinner conversations. An impromptu band struck up a lively dance tune. Despite the tension Kim felt about Shego, she found herself enjoying the dances with Ron.

Shego relaxed for once and found no shortage of dancing partners. In fact Shego appreciated the irony that the police protected her; an international super villain, while she partied.

Federico Cordova tapped the side of his water glass when the band had stopped for an intermission. "Thank you, one and all for accepting my last minuet invitation to a Fiesta in the evening of the same day you received that invitation. A special thanks goes out to the wonderful cooks and their helpers who worked all day to make this a reality. This has been a day of excitement. This morning my two pamanking babae, my nieces, arrived by Senor Drakken's airship…"

"That's Dr. Drakken." Muttered the evil mad scientist.

"…and was piloted by the beautiful Senorita Shego. Later Senorita Shego……well I will let her story be told by those involved. The Mayor of Bacolod City, the Honorable Eloy Riveria; PNB President, Bacolod City Branch, John Malang; Major Carpenter of the PNP and Senorita Shego. Could you please come forward?"

The three individuals named walked up to the head of the table where Federico Cordova was standing. It took all of her self control but Shego was not going to let Little Miss Perfect see how nervous she was.

Ron nudged Kim in the ribs with his elbow. She had fallen asleep while the Mayor spoke of Bacolod City's many points of interest. Not that he could blame her; it had been a very stressful day with a 7.9 on the Weirdness Scale. Ron wanted nothing more than to sleep. It seemed like the Mayor would go on and on and then the microphone fell silent.

Officer Carpenter looked at Shego with a raised eyebrow.

Shego looked back clearly annoyed. But refused to answer his unasked question. Shego had a hunch that she knew what had happened to the microphone and sure enough Dr. Drakken had a small remote control in his hand. Shego stalked over to where the self-proclaimed genius was sitting.

"Okay Doc. Hand it over." Shego stood in front of Dr. Drakken with her palm open. The blue skinned villain looked at back at Shego with a wide eyed look of innocence that was wasted on Shego. "I'm not buying it Doc. Give me the remote!" Dr. Drakken slowly pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to his sidekick. Shego looked down at Dr. Drakken and said, "Look Doc, I know the speech is boring and you meant well but let's not upset the local cops if we don't have to."

Walking into the shadows, Shego pushed the button of the remote control. There was a loud squeal of feedback from the microphone and the Mayor continued his speech as if there had been no interruption. Shego put the remote control in the thigh pouch under her dress. After she had run her hands over the dress to smooth it over so the pouch wouldn't be noticed, Shego sauntered over to the head of the table.

After the Mayor had finished his speech. Federico Cordova introduced the next speaker. "Most of you the Commander of this District, Major Naldo Carpenter of the Philippine National Police Force he has a few word to say about Bacolod's latest heroine."

This made Kim sit up and take notice. She hadn't done anything here then who? Kim stared up at Shego. _'No way. Shego a heroine? It can't be. She's up to something but what?'_

"Yesterday, August 26th three armed men entered the largest branch of the PNB in Bacolod City. These terrorists then shot the armed security guards without warning and threatened to do the same to anyone else if they did not immediately comply with their demands."

"As one of the bank robbers went around the lobby, relieving the customers of their valuables. Senorita Shego saw her chance and took it. Within seconds the thief was on the bank lobby floor with second degree burns from an incendiary device that Miss Shego had in her possession at the time. She expended the device's charges by firing flare type fireworks as a distraction and put a quick end to the attempted robbery….."

'_Yeah right! What is it with people not believing in Shego's comet powers? Even when they see it. They had to have read or heard of them. Even when she lights up in front of them, they almost always put it down as one of Dr. Drakken's inventions.'_ Thought Kim.

"…..By the time the authorities arrived Miss Shego was involved with life-saving first aid to the wounded security guards. After the situation was stabilized, Miss. Shego left the scene without identifying herself, a true heroine. Even a close examination of the bank security video tapes could not conclusively identify her until we received an anonymous tip as to her identity……"

Shego turned her head and glared at Ida who shrugged and grinned back sheepishly. The female villain looked up to the sky in a silent appeal for sympathy and understanding.

"…..and so it is with the gratitude of the Bacolod City Council and Mayor Eloy Riveria as their representative along with the Philippine National Police you are awarded the Medal of Civic Virtue." Major Carpenter opened a green velvet covered box and turned the box to show the medal to Shego.

After Shego accepted the award she said, "Well, the cover is my favorite colour. What can I say? You shouldn't have done this. I mean you really shouldn't have done this. I AM A VILLAIN! And villains are not nice people. I didn't stop them because they were robbing your bank. I stopped them because MY money was in that bank and nobody steals from Shego! The first aid was just an impulse thing. Don't bet on me the next time I might have an appointment elsewhere and not stay around. I know you mean well but find some other poor sucker to be your hero."

John Malang, President of the Bacolod Branch of the PNB, said, "That's a shame. Because there is a reward from the bank that goes to the recipient of this medal."

Shego's defiant poise vanished as she asked, "Reward? What kind of reward are we talking about?"

John smiled, "Then the medal is yours? If so, then this check for 10,000 pesos is yours."

While Kim was captivated and was closely watching the drama at the head of the table, Ron had become bored watching Shego do a verbal tap-dance around the issue. _'Just say "yes" and take the stupid medal.'_ Thought Ron. He felt ready to go back to the fiesta tables for another helping of the foods that he hadn't tried yet, when a movement in the shadows caught his attention. There! On top of the six-foot high cinder block wall surrounding the property! _'With my luck it'll be Monkey Fist and his freakish monkey ninjas. But first, I'll check and make sure it isn't the police SWAT Team out there.'_

After Ron walked over to one of the PNP patrolmen outside the crowd, Ron asked if there were any SWAT types outside the walls and was told no. So he told the officer what he saw. The patrolman turned the powerful beam from his flashlight sweep across the top of the wall. And there was not one man in black on the wall, there were several men in black and it looked like they all had guns. After a startled moment, the top of the wall exploded in a frenzy of automatic weapons fire.

**

* * *

CONTINUED**

**mattb3671**: Thank you for your kind review. This is after StD and for the most part Ron has started "to grow up." This chapter sets the stage for the action to come.

**Jezrianna2.0**: Thank you for you're in depth review. The mistakes were noted and corrected.

**MrDrP**: The tense shifts in chapter 2 were something of an experiment. I had tried to keep the tone of the dictated notes I had made on the flight home.


	5. In Hot Pursuit, Weather Permitting

I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters from the show.

After four months of being in and out of hospitals, it's time for me to continue this story. No, I was not about to let it die without finishing it. I hate it when that happens to a story that I like.

A/N: The girls had two different ways they wanted this to end. Reconciling these two endings took a bit of work. I hope it meets with your approval

I will return to work on The Possible Family History 1808 but Its Family seems to have taken on a life of its own...

By continental-line and family.

**5. In Hot Pursuit, Weather Permitting**

**

* * *

Under Attack**

Ron dove for the ground screaming, "NOT NINJA MONKEYS! NOT NINJA MONKEYS!" Once down Ron looked around. The patrolman next to him was also face-down, safe on the ground. Ron needed some answers and without KP near by, he turned to the closest authority figure, the policeman. "Not good, not good." Ron said over and over again as he shook the shoulder of the patrolman. There was no answer and Ron's hand was sticky and wet. Blood! Worried, he rolled the patrolman over on to his back so that he could give first aid. After he looked at the patrolman, Ron lost his fiesta dinner after he had seen how several high velocity bullets had turned the poor patrolman's face into hamburger; Ron voided the rest of his day's meals. As he wiped the vomit from his lips he muttered, "It wasn't Kosher anyway." All he wanted to do was crawl away and hide somewhere safe before he was shot dead, dead, dead...

Overhead a few of the party lanterns still cast their bright garish lights here and there in the Cordova courtyard. Making the scene all the more nightmarish.

While Kim wished that she was in a different 'sitch'. She knew better and had just received her first bullet wound, did it ever hurt! She had been knocked down in amongst the collapsed and overturned folding chairs. She tried to reorient herself while leaning on an upright chair for support as she stood up. Kim needed the support of the chair as she felt weak in the knees. She found that she was having trouble seeing out of her left eye. Still, she had to do what she could to get these civilians out of the line of fire.

Mothers called desperately for their children. The young children frightened by the gun fire added to the din with their screams. The cries of the wounded only added to the overpowering sense panic. There were only a few exceptions Kim Possible was one as she tried to help frightened crowd and Shego was another. The occasional pistol shot from the surviving overtime police officers who stood their ground to earn their pay the hard way could be heard as well.

Several rounds from that first burst of automatic rifle fire also struck bank president, John Malang. As he fell, the 10,000 peso check drifted from his nerveless fingers and into the open flames of a tiki torch.

Shego had been facing away from the Cordova's front wall towards the bank president. When John Malang was shot and Shego saw her check burn. She turned with a wordless scream of primal rage. Shego reacted with the grace and skill that would have been the envy of any veteran member in the Special Forces. The green and black clad villainess (turned temporary hero) fired bolts of green flame that swept the top of the wall.

Outside the walls of the Cordova Estate the Rebel leaders were trying to get their men under control. They were here to collect a teen-aged girl and return her to Singapore unharmed. Things did not look good. While the Rebels had some serious firepower and should have overpowered the defenses easily, the planned raid had turned into a fiasco. Despite the element of surprise the resistance was unexpectedly heavy. They hadn't expected the security force or street cops to have anything like an antipersonnel flame weapon. The leader ground his teeth in frustration. The scout failed to report this little detail! When he got back to base that scout will pay the price for his failure. But for now he had an operation to complete.

**

* * *

A Break in the Action**

"Lieutenant! Get your men under control and pull them back off of the wall." He snarled, "We are losing too many men!" The Rebel leader then sent ten men under a teenaged corporal to circle the perimeter until they could find the service entrance. There they were to force an entrance and take their target by surprise. Meanwhile another attack on the front would be launched, hopefully with fewer casualties, as a diversion.

The firing had letup for the moment and Kim was trying to make the most of it as she herded the panicked partygoers towards the house. The house had poured cement walls with a metal roof. It had been built to withstand typhoons so it should be safe from small arms fire.

Dr. Drakken had other ideas and was trying to find the invisible VTOL. "Gaa! This the last time I let Shego keep the keys."

Kim felt someone grab her from behind. As she struggled to get free, one of her arms was pinned behind her back. "Blast it hold still! Your face is covered in blood and we need to see how badly you're wounded."

As Kim's vision returned she saw Ida standing in front of her holding a blood soaked cloth napkin. After she had calmed down, her arms were released. Kim felt some pain as an improvised bandage was wrapped around her forehead and was tied at the back of her head. Shego stepped around Kim and examined her handiwork and gave a low whistle. "That's going to leave a mark. I don't know why but I helped the Kid patch you up. So are you going to thank me or what?"

Kim groaned, "Can't you ever just help someone and leave it at that."

"Sorry, no can do Kimmie. It's not my style." Shego retorted. "Well princess I hope you learned a valuable lesson today. Don't play hero in gunfire that's one of the quickest ways to earn a pine box. Kapeesh?" As Shego talked, her eyes never stopped moving. Surveying the walls and broken front gate for the gunmen's return which she felt would be the case. There were too many for attempted robbery and she wanted to know what was going on.

Kim raised her hand to her head and realized just how close to death she had come. She had a killer headache that made her feel nauseous. She tried to sit on the ground but it was more like a controlled collapse. Kim sat there and looked at the ground between her legs. She felt sick to her stomach.

Shego stood there and surveyed the ruined fiesta and the surrounding walls. "Welcome to the real world princess. Where some underage kid you don't even know can kill just because he has a gun, no other reason. This isn't like the super villains or the freaks that you're used to fighting. Where they know you and you know what to expect from them. That's a situation where you felt in control but just now…" Shego shrugged. She let her conversation die off as she narrowed her eyes. Something was going to happen; she felt it in her gut.

Ron looked over where Kin was sitting. She was on the ground with her bandaged head between her knees. Shego was standing there, not attacking. She was had her back to Kim and was watching the walls that the attackers had fired from. He wanted to go to Kim and comfort her but he couldn't. His bloody hands had pressed a makeshift pressure bandage to a policeman's chest. His mate had gone off to try and find help and left Ron as he tried to do his best. But he was no trained medic and felt unequal to the task.

Ida and Maria wanted to help but despite her wound, Kim Possible shooed them towards the house where they would be safe until reinforcements arrived. However they choose not to enter the house but went under the cover of trees that Shego had used earlier that night.

**

* * *

Objective Secured!**

The service gate opened with a noisy protest as the rusty hinges moved. The young corporal led his men into the backyard with the dirty kitchen. To go left would have exposed them to the defender's weapons. So he sent three men to the right under the cover of trees and the seven that remained followed the corporal as he entered the house through its back door. The corporal felt that his best chance to find the target was in the house where the majority of partygoers had hidden.

As the three Rebels soldiers crept through the trees they saw two teenaged girls about the right size and age. As the girls looked out at the battleground that was the front yard the Rebels seized the two girls. The leader of the trio compared the girls to a school picture he had been given. The smaller one was a match. With a nod from the Rebel team leader Ida was knocked unconscious with the rifle butt of an AK47.

Ron was horrified as the returning policeman who gone to find the Medic was riddled in that opening burst of the second attack. Ron stayed prone and was careful to keep the pressure on the bloody wound.

Kim dove for the dubious cover of an overturned table.

Shego sprinted for the front wall under her own covering fire. There she carefully moved along the wall while the attackers fired over her head at the front yard and house. When Shego reached the open front gate she fired several of her plasma fire bolts at the gate to clear out any gunmen there. Then Shego dove through the burnt and ruined gateway. As Shego landed, she rolled over on to her back and fired up into the rear of the attackers on the wall. That did it!

**

* * *

Aftermath **

The attack in the rear was too much and the Rebels morale broke. The majority ran to get away from the awful flames and fled back to the motley collection of civilian cars and vans that had been stolen as transportation.

"Gaaa! How can Kimmie dress like this?" Shego asked herself as she painfully stood up holding her bare midriff. She had scrapped it when she landed on the rough asphalt driveway. This upset her almost as much as having the reward burn. Shego turned towards the fleeing Rebels as she threw fireballs one after another.

"This all your fault! If you hadn't attacked I wouldn't be bleeding and my favorite dress is filthy and stained! I just had it dry-cleaned today! You can't get stains out of silk! You are so dead."

As the Rebels piled into their vehicles, two of them exploded as an angry Shego continued her relentless attack.

Unknown to anyone a small group of rebel soldiers carried/dragged a young teenaged girl into one of the waiting vans.

"Shego! Stop! They've gone let the military handle it now." Kim shouted.

"No blast it! Look what they did to my dress! They also cost me my 10,000 peso reward and I am going to take it out of their collective hides." Shego snarled back.

The surviving Rebel vehicles raced at a reckless speed and soon left Shego far behind.

With a sigh she turned and walked back to the Cordova compound. Now that the excitement of combat had passed Shego realized that she had no idea if Dr. Drakken had been wounded or killed. Shego's walk became a trot as she went to look for Drakken. She found Dr. Drakken in among the wounded but not as she expected.

The blue skinned super villain was in among the wounded as he worked to save some of the survivors of the attack.

"Doc?" Shego asked. "Are you alright?"

Dr. Drakken looked up in annoyance until he saw who it was. "Shego! You're alive! For awhile there I thought that you must have been wounded or worse. You were in the thick of it..."

"I'm fine Dr. D., just peachy. But what are you doing? You're a mad scientist not a medical doctor."

Dr. Drakken grimaced. "I know but right now I'm all they have and I can't just leave them like this. Not after they opened their home to us." Dr. Drakken bent down and went back to work. Without looking up Dr. Drakken said, "I noticed that Possible's head is bandaged. Bring her to me so I can take a look."

"Going soft Dr. D?" Shego asked.

"Not in the least. But I am not going to let some two-bit gangster in camouflage kill Miss. Possible before I conquer the world and I can gloat in my victory over her. After all, gloating is one of the best perks of being a super villain." Dr. Drakken explained to his sidekick. Shego rolled her eyes as she left to find the teen heroine.

It was no surprise to Shego that Kim refused to be treated by Dr. Drakken.

"Come here Kimmie. At least let me put a proper bandage on that wound."

"No thanks but I wouldn't refuse a couple of aspirins if you have any."

Kim looked around after she realized that she had not given Ron a second's thought and here he was her BF. It only took a minute to find him as he knelt over a uniformed body. Kim walked over to him to see if she could help. Kim also knelt next to the wounded policeman and checked his pulse. Nothing! As she slowly removed her hand from the man's neck Kin said, Ron, you can get up now. There is nothing you could have done the man's dead."

"No! He can't be! Not after I've kept the pressure all this time!" Ron exclaimed in denial.

Shego stood near by. The experienced mercenary could tell at a glance that the man was as dead as a doorknob. There was too much blood on the ground to seep past Ron's crude first aid. Without a word she rolled the body over to look at the exit wound. It was big enough to put your fist in. Shego spoke roughly betrayed by her own post combat emotions. "Face it Stoppable. As much as I hate to say it, Kim's right. He probably was already dead when you applied your bandage."

Ida slowly walked over to the three. Her uncle Naldo was supporting her even though it looked like he could use some medical attention himself. "Kim! Maria's gone! They must have taken her! You've got to get my sister back!"

Kim slowly stood up. Looking at Ron Kim said, "Come on Ron. Its time for us to be heroes again."

Ron didn't move. It was as if he didn't hear her.

Ida looked over at the super villain, "Please Shego?"

Shego looked at Ida's puppy dog pout. "Gaaa! I must be going soft! Alright! Kimmie, I'm going with you!"

Kim looked surprised and a little worried. Her most dangerous super villain foe was going with her on a rescue mission! Kim knew that it was not just because Ida asked her to go. "Why?"

Shego grinned savagely. "Simple. They owe me and I intend to collect in full. It's about time they learned that if you mess with Shego you're going to get burned."

Kim reached for her Kimmunicator as she said, "We need to know where they are going if we are going to rescue Maria. So let call Wade and see if he can track their movements." To Kim's disappointment, the Kimmunicator was inoperable the plastic case had split open and its LCD screen was cracked. Kim guessed that it must have happened when she fell after being shot. "Well that's that. Now we have no way to track the terrorist's movements. We'll never be able to rescue Maria." Kim said dejectedly.

Shego looked at Kim with mild contempt. "You give up too easily princess. That's what you get for relying on nerdlinger for everything."

Kim had had enough. "Alright; if you're so smart do you know where they're going?"

Shego showed her white teeth in another savage grin. "No but the attackers left in such a hurry that the good for nothing cowards abandoned their wounded. I'll just ask. I'm sure that one of them is bound to know something."

"Right, they're going to tell you just because you asked?" Kim felt that Shego had too high an opinion of herself.

"That's the general idea." Shego held up her hand and let green flames dance on her fingertips. "Of course I can be very persuasive when I need to be."

**

* * *

Pursuit**

Kim and Shego flew across the Negros Island countryside in the VTOL with Shego in the driver's seat.

"I can't believe you did that." Kim said as she glared at her evil rival.

"What are you complaining about? He told me their destination. We just have to see if we can find what route they are traveling." Shego answered. "Besides I did him a favor by cauterizing that wound."

"And pouring Scotch on the burn?"

"I had to do something to sterilize the cauterized wound. Besides after that he wanted to talk. In fact he begged me to let him talk."

"I still don't think it was totally necessary." Kim complained.

They were flying north towards the city of Cadiz along the major highway. Both Ron and Dr. Drakken were left behind as the airship scanned the ground for a convoy of vehicles with its thermal camera slaved to the view screen.

"I didn't know that you had this capability." Kim said in surprise.

"You know Drakken." Shego shrugged, "Sort of a genius when it comes to inventing but something of a dolt when it comes to practical application."

Shego put the VTOL on autopilot and stood up. As she moved the rear of the saucer shaped aircraft she said, "Okay Pumpkin, you take the controls while I change into my spare work clothes."

Kim slid into the pilot's seat while she asked, "If it's on autopilot why do I have to be here? I don't know how to fly this thing."

"Take it easy Pumpkin. I would rather have even an inexperienced pilot than to completely trust that autopilot. After all this is Drakkie's invention." Shego replied as she stepped out of her long skirt.

Just to make conversation Kim said, "I can understand why you want me in the pilot's seat but..."

"**Shego! You're naked!"** Kim exclaimed in surprise when she glanced in she rearview mirror. Kim sat eyes front embarrassed by the unexpected sight.

"Well doi! You can't wear underwear under silk; they would ruin the smooth look that only silk can give by showing the outline of bra and panties. Besides it would just get in the way if I got lucky." Shego grinned.

TMI! I didn't need to hear that." Kim said as her face flamed almost as red as her hair.

"What? We're both women here." Shego grinned even wider. "Well one of us anyway. So tell me girlie you have the buffoon for a boyfriend and you haven't taken advantage of that fact yet?"

"His name is Ron and he is so not a buffoon. It's just that, that Ron respects me and would never do something like that." Kim said softly.

"And it's driving you crazy." Shego said. Enjoying the 'girl talk' in spite of herself. She had no one in the villain community that she considered to be on her level. Lynn was simply too 'freaky', she even said so herself and the less said about what's her name…DNAmy the better. When you get right down to it, the only one she enjoyed teasing and talking to was an overachieving cheerleader who hasn't even finished high school! It's strange at the moment she felt like a tolerant older sister. Until they are trying to beat the other's brains in again, even that Shego looked forward too. Kimmie was the only one who pushed her to her limits.

"Shego, would you please get dressed."

"Well if it bothers you that much." Shego opened the hinged rear passenger seat took out her carefully folded spare green and black bodysuit. As she slipped it on Shego remembered Drakken's remote control in the thigh pouch that she had worn under her dress. Shego placed the remote control in her ankle pouch. After all you never know… As her thoughts roamed over today's earlier events; she remembered what Ida had shown her on the computer. Shego knew that would tweak Kimmie and Shego so loved to tease her. It was almost too easy to get a reaction.

As they neared Cadiz Kim noticed that the sky was dark. The night stars were nowhere to be seen. When Kin pointed this out to Shego; the villainess told Kim to move it. After Shego had settled in the pilot's seat, she turned off the autopilot and took over the controls.

"Buckle up princess; you're going to love this." Shego said as she tilted the nose of the VTOL down into a powerdive. The open topped saucer dropped like a rock. But it was too late as scattered raindrops were blown into the faces of hero and villain alike.

"Shego! Slow down! We're going to crash at this rate." Shego pulled up a scant one hundred and fifty feet above the ground.

Shego looked over the side of the aircraft as she searched the ground. "Kimmie see if you can find us some cover before the sky really opens up on us."

"Why? We must be only thirty miles from the city."

"We won't make it. Feel the increased humidity? We are going to get dumped on. Remember how I said Drakken's weakness in the practical details? Well he never built a top for this thing and I for one have no wish to look like a drowned water rat."

With little warning the light rain turned into a torrential downpour. The ground disappeared beneath them as everything was hidden in a wall of grey mixed in with the black night.

Shego slowly lowered the open topped VTOL by another fifty feet and stopped to hover. She sat in the pilot's seat and cursed Dr. Drakken slowly in a monotone. Kim sat next to Shego and listened as she voiced her opinion of Dr. Drakken and his personal relationships. Past, present, and future. Kim was in awe as she heard language that would make a sailor blush.

"Uh, Shego, I don't think he can do that."

"Don't fret. With the right encouragement, you'd be surprised what he could do."

"Shouldn't we get closer to the ground and find shelter." Kim said as she parted wet strands of long hair that covered her face.

"It's not that easy Kimmie. Doc. 'outsourced' the flight instruments from aircraft back in China Lake because he could get them for free. Look at this altimeter, it's analog. That means that there's a seven second delay from the aircraft's present position and the altitude shown on the altimeter. From this altitude I could drop safely to the ground in about fifteen seconds. But this blasted altimeter would still say that we are some eight to ten feet in the air when we hit the ground. So we have to land slow and careful, as much as we would like to be on the ground now. Also keep a lookout for anything we might fly into also. I really don't want to fly into a high voltage power line. We would be fried into crispy critters."

Despite the blinding downpour Shego expert piloting slowly brought the VTOL down to earth. Meanwhile Kim was fighting a losing battle as she tried to bail water out of the little craft by using the baseball cap that she sometimes wore while on a mission.

Shego gave a shout of victory as she spotted the dim outline of a darkened building. After she landed the aircraft near the building both women jumped from the aircraft and made a mad dash for shelter.

With a roundhouse kick Shego had knocked the door off its hinges.

Kim ran in after Shego and looked around and looked around the empty building. "Shego, I'll bet that door was unlocked."

"Hey, I'm a villain. So sue me."

**

* * *

Continued**


	6. It's Raining, It's Pouring

I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters from the show.

A/N: This chapter covers only one night of Kim and Shego waiting out the rain. This chapter is the shortest one but when you reach a stopping point in the story, you stop.

Next, I will return to work on The Possible Family History 1808. Eventually. 8)

By continental-line and family.

**6. It's Raining, It's Pouring…**

**

* * *

Girl Talk**

They stood there in the comparative dryness of the abandoned building. Their waterlogged hair hung straight down. Shego looked at Kim's hair and then at her own. It was as limp as a wet noodle.

As she held up the water soaked mass of hair, Shego said "Look at this will you. I paid good money at the beauty pallor today. That's money down the drain."

As Shego gathered firewood she noticed a number of inch and a half diameter poles about six feet above the floor all running parallel with each other from wall to wall. _'They look to be about ten or eleven feet apart, that's a little over three meters.' _Shego thought. On impulse Shego lifted one of the poles and it was easily lowered out of its slots in the walls. One end of the pole was placed back in its slot and the other end dropped carelessly to the floor at an angle. Shego knelt down and arranged the firewood a few feet away from Kim. With a controlled burst of flame from her hand the wood started to burn. The campfire gave them light and heat.

'Just what we need more heat in the tropics." Kim complained as she dragged a wood box to use as a seat.

"Don't get so sour Pumpkin, we need the light and we need the dry heat. Sure we're in the tropics and the night's warm but the air is so humid we could swim in it."

"This is going to be a long miserable night sitting here in our wet clothes." Kim said.

"Maybe you but I am going to do something about it." Shego replied as she removed her green and black bodysuit. She picked up the end of the pole that was angled towards the floor and slid the cuff on to the pole. Then up the sleeve and down through the other sleeve. Satisfied, Shego placed the end of the pole back in its wall slot. Shego's suit hung straight down with its sleeves extended.

Shego over turned several trash bags until she found what she was looking for. Old newspapers, she wadded up several pages and stuffed them in her boots. When she saw Kim's questioning look Shego explained, "These newspapers are stuffed into the boots as far as they can go. The papers will absorb the water on the inside of the boots as the outside dries. The boots will dry faster without deforming. I learned that from a homeless bum after I left my brothers but before I meet Dr. Drakken."

"This is all very interesting but Must you sit there naked?"

"You know Kimmie for a globe trotter you are an awful prude."

"I Am Not!It's just that I don't go around showing my body at every chance I get." Kim said as she raised her voice.

"Oho! I think I touched a nerve." Shego gloated. "I'll bet you've thought about it, maybe a little 'accidental' exposure? Like a promissory show for Ron?" Shego made air quotes with her fingers as she said the word accidental.

"I'd never do such a thing!" Kim denied as her face blushed fire engine red. "And I don't want to talk about it."

"Methinks she doth protest too much." Shego misquoted with an evil glee.

Kim watched as Shego stood up and retrieved one the empty plastic trash bags and handed it to Kim. "Here ya go princess. Tear a hole in the bottom for your head and one on each side for your arms. Now take off those wet clothes and hang them up. Bra and panties also, if it makes you feel any better I'll turn around while you undress."

Later Kim sat across the campfire from Shego, wearing nothing but dirty plastic trash bag. "Ew. This bag stinks."

"It's the price you pay for false modesty. Me, I'd rather be clean and comfortable. Like I always say 'If you've got it, flaunt it.' I said this before also 'there's nobody here but us girls.'"

"No thank you, I'll stay this way." Kim replied primly.

There was a long penetrating silence as the two sat by the fire and listened to the downpour.

"Well this is certainly an entertaining way to pass time." Shego said sarcastically to Kim.

"_Ron, why did you have to go off the deep end like that? I need you! Instead I'm stuck with Shego, of all people. This woman has no sense of shame or decency.' _Kim moped.

"Hey Kimmie, you should have seen what the Kid showed me on her computer."

For a moment Kim was puzzled. "Do you mean Ida?"

"Yeah, that's the name." Shego smiled. "Did you know that you have fan sites on the internet?"

Now it was Kim's turn to smile. "No but it doesn't come as a surprise."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it."

Kim sat there with a raised eyebrow silently encouraging Shego to continue.

"Did you know that these same fans write stories about us?"

Kim sat there in her green plastic trash bag wondering where Shego was going with this. From the way that the nude villainess looked like she was enjoying this, it couldn't be good.

"Some of the fans would be having us jump each other's bones by now."

"Ewww! That is just sick and wrong!"

Shego grinned this was just too good. It was pushing Kimmie's buttons. "It get's better, or worse depending on how you look at it."

"I'm afraid to ask."

"The part that I'm not too wild about has me happily married to the buffoon, with six kids no less!" Shego growled. "But there is an up side to the story."

"And you want me to ask just what it is? Sorry, no dice."

"It involves you and someone you know very well." Shego answered in a sing-song voice.

Kim dithered as her resolve weakened and she excused herself by thinking. _'I really should find out what these fans are writing. After all it's me that they're writing about.'_

Kim spoke up at last and said grudgingly. "All right Shego I know that you are dieing to get this off your chest; so spill."

Shego crossed her arms to attempt to cover her breasts as if she was some shy maiden. "Oooo! So they were right, you do have a thing for me."

Kim shook her head in denial. "As if! I am quite happy with my BF thank you very much." She shook her head and thought with a tinge of frustration. _'Oh, brother! Why is it I can never win in these verbal duels?'_

Shego saw Kim shake her head and decided to have mercy on Kim. While it was fun to tweak Kimmie, this part of the story from some fan was just too juicy to pass up. "All right Pumpkin here's the straight deal on that story. With no Ron you go gay."

"No way!" Kim protested.

"Way." Shego said with a smirk. "It gets better, Bonnie is your lover."

"That is so wrong, sick!"

"This is the best part. Bonnie goes to the hospital to get knocked up. So she is the mommy and you are the daddy. Maybe you should change your name to 'Butch' Possible." Shego had to stop here because she was laughing too hard to continue.

"That's it! Some of these people need a serious talking to." With that Kim stood up and walked over to the pole that various articles of her mission clothes were draped over. Reaching into the still wet thigh pocket of her cargo pant she pulled out Ron's Kimmunicator that she had 'borrowed' after she discovered that her Kimmunicator had broken.

Kim stabbed at the defenseless Kimmunicator while she impatiently said. "Wade! Come in, Wade! Ah! There you are. Wade I need you to…"

"In a minute Kim. I need to finish….There! I'm done! What can I do for you Kim?"

"Wade, if I give you some screen names could you get their real names, telephone numbers, and address?"

Wade stopped typing on his keyboard and looked up for the first time. He sat there like a chocolate marshmallow staring.

Kim couldn't figure out what was wrong. "Wade. Hello Wade." Maybe something was wrong with the Kimmunicator. Kim tried tapping on the small screen.

Wade shook his head and in a reflex move he hit the PRINT SCREEN key. _'This is one for my scrapbook. A screen shot of Kim wearing a green plastic trash bag instead of Club Banana's latest and a naked Shego standing behind her.'_

"Uh, Kim. I know that green as the new black is back but what you're wearing doesn't look like Club Banana's style."

"Can it Wade! I'll explain later." Kim answered shortly; she was getting tired of this. First Shego picks at her for not going 'au naturel' now her twelve year old genius webmaster was giving her grief.

Wade leans forward ignoring Kim's temper tantrum. "Kim, why is a naked Shego standing behind you? Is there something Ron should know?"

Kim's temper exploded as she jumped to a conclusion. "You've been reading those stories also? Isn't anyone on my side?" Kim shutdown the Kimmunicator before she ever received an answer to her original question.

Wade sat there and stared at the blank screen on his monitor. _'What stories?'_ He wondered, _'I may be a super genius but I'm no mind reader.'_

"Well Princess, it's going to be a long night so we might as well get some sleep." Shego said as she yawned. They made their beds on opposite sides of the campfire despite the 'girltalk' they just could not bring themselves to completely trust each other.

**

* * *

Uninvited Guests**

Hours later there was a sound that was different than the sounds of the wind and rain. Three voices talked with one another just a little louder than the background of the evening storm.

Four green eyes opened and stared at one another across the bed of coals that once was their campfire. Neither body moved, it took all their willpower but both stayed completely still. When in the field, both Kim and Shego were light sleepers; they had to be if they wanted to stay alive.

Kim tensed her muscles as she got ready to leap to her feet. Shego shook her head in a barely perceptible 'No'.

'_What's she planning?'_ Kim worried. _'If they get much closer we won't have a chance to react.'_

Shego listened to the footsteps as they came closer and she could hear what the men said.

"Ay ya! Look at them comrade. Have you ever seen such beauties?' Whispered a voice.

"Here we were cursing the rain and the mud that the truck became mired in. Now just look what we have stumbled on, two sleeping lovelies." A second voice answered in a low voice.

"The small one, never have I see such red hair." Said yet a third voice.

Kim had begun to worry. At least three of them! This was every girl's worst nightmare and here she did nothing while she waited on Shego. The plastic bag she wore in place of clothing never felt so flimsy or seemed to cover as little as it did now. It made her feel exposed and venerable. Could she really trust Shego? After all with her causal attitude towards nudity and her earlier remarks about 'getting lucky' and sex in general together with her being a self-proclaimed villain. Who knew what Shego could or would not do? Despite Shego's look and head shake, Kim began to muscles began to tense in preparation to springing into action.

"Aye, but the black haired one, she is bare for all the world to see." The first voice continued, "One can see all her charms and sample them that much easier."

"Not me," The second voice interrupted, "I like it when they struggle, and it makes them memorable."

When Shego heard this she rolled her eyes and with an exasperated expression, so familiar to Dr. Drakken, readied herself for the upcoming fight.

Yet another voice spoke up. "I agree with Harbi, I too want the dark haired one. As the 'Kans say 'She is hot.'"

"That's it!" Shego rolled over and sat up. "You want hot! I'll give you hot!"

The three men cried out in surprise as green plasma bolts struck their automatic rifles.

Kim was half a heartbeat behind Shego's attack as she launched her own assault on the astonished trio. Kin followed this up by a spin kick to the ribs and an equally quick retreat. Kim tugged on the plastic bag to get the edge of the trash bag back down over her hips. "I won't be doing that again anytime soon." She was startled out of her preoccupation by Shego's shout.

"KIMMIE, GO BLOCK THE DOOR SO THEY CAN'T GET AWAY!"

The two standing would be rapists were shaken to their core. This was not how it was supposed go.

As Kim and Shego made their final flurry of kicks, punches and strikes. The three men had a sight that no man had ever seen or would see if Kim had her way. If the 'sitch' was not so serious it would've been down right embarrassing.

The heroine and the villainess tied the unconscious men's hands together behind their backs using their pant's belts. While the three men were still out cold, they dragged the men to the other side of the long building, the two women then went back to sleep

After she was sure that Kim was asleep Shego got up and quickly but quietly dressed in her trademark green and black working clothes. A murmured conversation was held with the three men followed by three soft thuds. Shego left the three bodies where they lay and walked back to the still sleeping Kim. As she stood there and looked down at the still sleeping Kim, Shego had an idea that appealed to her own warped sense of humor.

**

* * *

CONTINUED**

**A/N:**

I allowed the characters Kim and Shego in this story to react to **Charles Grey's story, UNEXPECTED**. Actually, it is an excellent story that cannot be recommended strongly enough. For Kim/Ron fans **Charles Grey's series, BURIED** would be an unexpected treat.

For the first time, not even one Review to tell me what I am doing right or wrong. 8(


	7. Outnumbered and Alone

I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters from the show. But the story is mine.

A/N: The girls had two different ways they wanted this to end. Reconciling these two endings took a bit of work. I hope it meets with your approval.

By continental-line and family.

**7. Outnumbered and Alone**

**

* * *

Shego**

Shego bundled Kim's clothes into another plastic trash bag and picking up the Kimmunicator she trotted out into what was now a light rain. Shaking her head sadly at the sight of the waterlogged VTOL, she trotted over to the extended cab pickup truck. It was in the mud all right but not deep enough so that it should have stuck there. Obviously, they were as incompetent as drivers as they were rapists. The keys were in the ignition and Shego wasted no time in getting the truck back onto the highway. Once there she stopped the truck and reached for the Kimmunicator.

As the screen came on, "Hi, Kim. What can I do…You're not Kim! Where's Kim? Shego what have you done to her." Wade asked anxiously.

"Relax Nerdlinger; Kimmie was fine when I left her. But you had better contact the buffoon and let him know that she is stranded at this location."

"I have your GPS location but why isn't Kim with you?"

"For a genius you are slow on the uptake." Shego stared at the small screen with narrowed eyes. "It's because I didn't take Sleeping Beauty with me."

Wade felt a bit miffed as he turned on the tracking mode of the Kimmunicator. Wade had designed this to continue working even when the Kimmunicator was turned off. This background program would not reveal itself to the Kimmunicator's operator.

"One last thing Nerdlinger. Can you patch me through to the buffoon if he doesn't have one of these things?"

Wade was offended and didn't bother to conceal it, without a word the young genius typed furiously at his keyboard, he looked into the lens of his webcam and said, "Done. You should be hearing a telephone ringing any time now."

As she listened to a telephone ringing through the Kimmunicator Shego said, "Alright Nerdlinger you can hang up or disconnect or whatever it is you do to get off the line."

With a scowl, Wade's face vanished from the screen of the Kimmunicator.

**

* * *

Trying to Contact Ron**

The telephone was ringing and that was the least of anyone's concern after the attack. Only little five year old Segunda Cordova was there to answer the telephone. "Hello?"

Shego looked at the blank screen of the Kimmunicator with a puzzled expression. "Hello, I…"

"Hello?" The young voice repeated to Shego.

Shego began to lose her temper; she did not like to be interrupted especially by some preadolescent joker who wants to play telephone word games. "LISTEN TO ME YOU LITTLE TWERP!..."

The sound of Shego yelling scared young Segunda (it scared Dr. Drakken also) and she dropped the telephone receiver. She ran out into the yard. "Mommy! Mommy! Some mean old lady yelled at me on the telephone!"

As they heard this, Ron and Dr. Drakken looked at one another. "Shego!" They exclaimed in unison. They ran to the telephone in the Living Room. Ron glanced at Dr. Drakken and said, "Jinx, you owe me a soda." Dr. Drakken looked puzzled as the two of them ran into the Living Room only to find that someone had hung the telephone up.

While Dr.Drakken bemoaned the bad luck, Ron thought, '_Oh, man. Brain pain.'_ Normally when Ron had a problem, he turned to Kim. However, she was with Shego. Who had just harshed all over a little five year old. Something was wrong. Why had Shego called? "Oh man. I am just spinning my wheels. I gotta talk to Wane about this." Ron moaned to himself.

After he was told that Ida's room has a computer with a DSL connection Ron went upstairs two steps at a time. Soon he Instant Messaged Wade and the two 'talked' (well, typed) about Shego's call. Together with her short conversation and the tracer, Wade had activated in the Kimmunicator. Wade was able to tell Ron where he thought Kim's location might be.

Downstairs Dr. Drakken stopped his play-acting and behaving like a fool. He stepped into a nearby bathroom and locked the door. He pushed a button on his LCD wristwatch. _'Who would've thought that my hobby of collecting vintage comic books would inspire me to invent a 'Dick Tracy' type wrist Video Communicator.'_ The evil villain thought with glee.

"Shego. Shego come in. I know that you can hear me. Answer me." Drakken said impatiently.

"What's up Dr. D?" Shego's voice came back over Drakken's VidCom.

"Did you just try to call me on the telephone?" asked Dr. Drakken.

"No, actually I wanted to give a message to Kim's sidekick." Shego replied.

"Why? No matter. Give me the message and I'll see to it that the buffoon gets the message." Dr. Drakken said.

"No. Listen to me Doc, if you tell him, one of them will figure out that we have our own form of communication like theirs. Then we lose our advantage." Shego explained in a bored tone. Sometimes Dr. Drakken could be so dense. "Instead I will tell Nerdlinger the message for Ron and let him contact Ron. Now listen carefully, when Lover Boy gets ready to leave to find Possible make sure that you go along for the ride."

"But…" Drakken tried to interrupt and Shego rode roughshod over what he was going to say.

Shego sighed. "Doc, the saucer is full of water and I need you to dry it out and fly it to the city of Cebu. Meet me at the international airport. Call me and I'll let you know where I am. Don't be late, I have a feeling, when this truce is over, we should vanish before little Miss Possible realizes that we're gone."

**

* * *

Ron and Dr. Drakken **

They stood outside the Cordova compound and waited for the PNP helicopter to pick them up and fly them to the GPS coordinates that Wade had given Ron. Dr. Drakken looked curiously at the large, brightly colored nylon bag that Ron held by its straps. If the buffoon was not going to volunteer information then he would not lower himself to ask.

Ron stood there with the borrowed sports bag thinking, _'Man, oh man. Kim's gonna kill me when she sees what I had to bring. Ida wanted to come as part of the rescue effort to save her sister but she took it well when I told her to leave it in the hands of Team Possible. I guess the past events have forced her to mature rapidly.'_

The French made Gazelle helicopter flared into a landing and the right-hand side door slid open. A short, slender figure jumped out from the co-pilot's seat and trotted towards the Cordova home turned battlefield. Even though the fight was over help was needed for the wounded. After reporting to Major Carpenter that the medivac helicopters were in the air and would be arriving soon. Co-pilot Teodoro Elpidio walked rapidly towards the house in search of a bathroom. He was so focused in his search that he did not notice the slender young women who followed him into the building.

A short time later, the overall clad co-pilot walked out of the building and towards the waiting helicopter. When the pilot saw his co-pilot, he started the helicopter's engine for take-off. The lightly built co-pilot took his seat in the helicopter and fumbled while he secured his seatbelt. "Elpidoro, now you know why I told you not to drink that beer. Maybe next time you'll listen." The pilot shrugged and continued, "I know that you are new at this and you are proud of your flight status but you don't need to wear your flight helmet while on the ground. You're lucky that Major Carpenter was distracted or you would've found yourself washing this chopper with a sponge, alone. Never, never wear your flight visor down when you report to a superior officer unless we are in the air, understand?"

The co-pilot gave a silent thumbs up.

The pilot's quick glance told him that his co-pilot was sulking. His flight visor was still down and he just sat there, not doing anything, like a bump on a log. The pilot shook his head over his moody co-pilot's behavior. With a surge of power, the Gazelle helicopter lifted off into the air in search of Kim Possible.

**

* * *

On Her Own**

When she woke up, Kim didn't move while she went over everything that happened yesterday, it had been an interesting day, without a doubt. Shego was nowhere to be seen. The three men who tried to attack them last night were slumped over leaning against the far wall, apparently asleep.

'_Wait! Back up! I don't see Shego! Where is she?'_ With that thought, Kim quickly stood up and looked around to see where the green and black villainess disappeared to.

Her clothes should be dried by now. Kim turned around and she reached for the pole that her mission clothes had been hung from. _'They're gone!'_ Kim thought with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. _'They're_ gone_ and so is Shego. I don't need Wade to tell me whet happened. That lousy, two-faced witch and to think that I trusted her last night. After that fight last night, I thought that maybe she was changing. But NOOOoooo she played me like a gullible fool that I was. Well THAT is about to change starting now.'_

At the sound of voices, Kim turned and faced the doorway in a defensive pose. _'Great! This is all I need! More goons, I thought that these guys were supposed to be making a getaway with Maria.' _About half dozen men filed through the open doorway talking amongst themselves in a language that Kim did not understand. The number of men didn't faze Kim in the least. She had faced worse odds from Hench Co's henchmen while on a mission in the past. However, the number of sword-like machetes, knives, and poles with scythe-like blades on the end of the wooden shafts did worry her. Kim had none of her gadgets or clothes, not even her trademark 'ninja' slippers. She did have her 16 styles of Kung Fu but other than that, all she had was the plastic trash bag she wore.

'_It doesn't look good. I think it's about time to get the heck (1) out of Dodge!'_ Kim thought franticly. She looked around quickly and saw that there were no windows. Just an open door frame in the side of the building facing the highway, the door was inside the building where Shego had used it for a bed, and twin hinged 'barn doors' facing parallel to the highway.

Kim turned and sprinted towards the 'barn doors'. After she tossed aside the thick bamboo that that bared the doors shut, Kim pushed; open one of the over sized doors and ran outside to the dirt road that curved up to the highway. Once she was outside Kim saw, too late, the rusty stake body flat bed truck with still more of the blade armed men. Turning on the ball of her foot, she plunged into the thick sugarcane field on the far side of the building away from the highway and the armed men.

Seeing Kim run barefoot in to the sugarcane some of the men ran after her calling to her in their native dialect.

Inside the building, one of the men cleared out the makings of Kim and Shego's camp and found the burnt and twisted remains of three assault rifles. Two more men walked to the far side of the building where they were supposed to pickup trash and clean up the debris. One of the two men walked over to wake up the three sleeping men, when he tried to wake them they fell over. Startled to find that the three men with their arms restrained by ropes, tied behind their backs at the elbows and wrists. When he tried to wake them, nothing happened, they remained unconscious, he called out to the others to come and give him a hand in moving these men outside.

With no radio to contact his superiors, the leader told one of the men to drive back to the sugar processing plant in the truck. When he found out about the young woman who had run out of the building and into the sugarcane field, he muttered soft curses to himself sending the truck back too soon. With a deep sigh, he walked outside and dispatched two men to the other crews, North and South of his location, with orders for the other crews NOT to set fire to the Sugarcane fields(2) because he had sent men into those fields.

**

* * *

Shego**

Shego was making up for lost time by pushing the pickup truck to its limits despite the occasional grinding sound. When she heard the metal on metal grinding and felt the engine run unevenly she thought, _'This can't be good.'_ She was right, it wasn't.

With a horrendous noise, which sounded like a cross between dragging you're fingernails on a blackboard and dropping pots and pans, the truck shuddered and gave up the ghost. While the truck coasted Shego smelled something burning, the villainess dove from the smoking truck. With experience from years of escaping from Dr. Drakken's exploding lairs, Shego put some distance between her and the smoking truck. After she dusted herself off, Shego watched the white pickup truck roll to a stop. When the truck stopped smoking Shego walked over to the truck. There she gathered her belongings; Shego opened the glove compartment and took out the Kimmunicator. "Who knows, this thing might come in handy later." Shego opened the passenger's door and gathered up all of Kim Possible's belongings.

As Shego walked along the highway, she sorted through Kim's things. _'Panties and sports bra; too small.'_ They were tossed to the side of the ground. _'Black crop-top blouse; also too small. You would think that the Princess would have developed some sort of fashion sense after all these years.' _After she emptied the pockets of the cargo pants, Shego wadded the mission clothes together and threw them into a nearby rice paddy. Then she sorted through Kim's gadgets. Kept what she wanted and tossed the rest. _Why does she carry so much junk? It's a wonder that she can fight me with so much junk.' _Shego pocketed two smoke bombs, the pen-laser, and the Kissy Lips lip-gloss stink thingy_. 'Maybe Dr. D. could analyze this for our evil use.'_

Shego looked at one last item that she decided to keep. It was a small red cardboard box, only two inches by two inches and only a half an inch thick. The villainess had an evil smile as she placed the red carton in her ankle pouch. _'I wonder how much Villain's Digest would pay for this. I could even sell this to The Inquisitor tabloid also for even non-villains to read. This could very well put her out of the teen hero/world saving business. She could be grounded forever, if not longer. This is so rich. This could make up for the reward I lost without ruining my evil reputation.'_

Green flame engulfed Shego's clenched fist as she said to herself. "But this does not let those bozos off the hook. They cost me money. Either they pay up with interest or they are going to hurtin' puppies when I'm done." That said Shego continued down the road.

**

* * *

Kim**

Once in the sugarcane Kim soon became lost. Sugarcane can grow six to eight feet tall and become a wall of green that you cannot see over. With the sun overhead, Kim could not even use that to tell direction. Finally, Kim squatted down and listened as the voices of the searching men were slowly getting louder. This was worse than when she was tied to the giant wooden cactus at Buenos Nacho HQ. At least Ron was there for her, now she had nothing except too many enemies, too close for comfort. _'Could it get any worse?'_ she thought miserably.

It was as if the Fates had answered, 'Yes it could.' Kim's head snapped up as she heard the hunters get closer. They were close; she could hear the pursuers as they passed on either side. She was so intent on the men as they passed by that she was almost caught by surprise when four men entered her small clearing in front of her. Kim rose slowly to her feet in a defensive stance ready to fight or run. She did not like her odds; these men all had weapons and probably knew how to use them. Three of them had machetes and one held that pole/scythe thingy.

As they stepped into the small clearing, Engle Melvia was startled to see the missing woman at the other side of the clearing. Even in her disheveled state, she was a beauty. Never had he seen anything like her in person. He ignored her cuts and scratches, marveled at her well-formed legs, the arms were also bare, and seemed to beckon him forward. He shook his head at this errant thought. From her stance, she obviously knew some martial art and he did not want to find out the hard way. Instead, he would try to coax her out without a fight. One of his men expressed his own opinion and what he would like to do about it. Without looking to see who said it, Engel told him to shut up. The pula haired beauty was indeed a man's dream come to life.

"Mahal kita." Engel said to himself. Slowly he placed the machete on the ground, standing he held both empty hands palm out in front of him. "Ano po ang inyong pangalan? Who are ka? Saan kayo galing" he said in Filipino. Engel was uneducated but everyone knew some English no matter how poor.

The woman with the flame colored hair cocked her head to one side with a raised eyebrow. As she watched the men in front of her, Kim did not forget about the others who searched for her. She knew that it was a real danger and that she could be attacked at, any time but she needed more information. If the man would rather talk than fight so much the better. He had put his weapon on the ground and slowly walked towards her as he held out his empty hands. As he smiled, Kim could see that he was missing his two front teeth. The smile might be a good sign but she was not about to trust any of them, especially the man with the pole type weapon. She didn't know what he said but she was willing to bet that wasn't good.

Engel stopped about one meter away, any closer and she would feel threatened. Speaking softly as he would to any frightened animal, he knew while she might not understand him there was a good chance that she would understand that he meant no harm by the tone of his voice. For almost a minute, no one moved or said anything. Engle was patient time was on his side. He waited calmly while she thought it over. Then Pedro lashed out with his pole/scythe. Engel turned to see the blade of the scythe miss the woman and strike the ground. The woman leaped to the side away from the blade and into the sugarcane. Engel glared at Pedro who smiled sheepishly. With a twist of the pole, he lifted up the severed body of a cobra.(3) Engels looked back in the direction the woman with the hair the color of sunset hat taken as she jumped into the sugarcane. There hanging from the broken sugarcane stalk hung a torn green plastic trash bag.

**

* * *

Continued**

**A/N:**

(1) While Kim is old enough to know all the 'bad' words, it doesn't mean that she would use them.

(2) Setting fire to sugarcane fields is one way of harvesting the crop. The fire would burn everything but the sap-filled stalks them selves. It also destroyed or chased away potently dangerous animals and insects in the fields.

(3) Yes, they do have cobras in the Philippines. These are not the Hooded Cobras of India. But rather a shy snake that hunted field mice and other small animals but still poisonous. Farmers prize and leave them alone to hunt the vermin that are a farmer's bane. However, like any snake, they could lash out at anyone who disturbed them.


	8. 8: Lost and Found

I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters from the show.

A/N: The girls had two different ways that they wanted this to end. I didn't know that teenage girls could be so bloodthirsty! Therefore, I had to tone it down a mite. Or Kim Possible's 4th Season would be with almost all new characters. Reconciling these two endings took a lot of work. I hope it meets with your approval

The Possible Family History 1808 is next. (Sooner or later.)

**By continental-line and family.**

**8. Lost and Found** **

* * *

Shego**

Shego was upset, very upset, as she reviewed her options. She still 23 miles from Cadiz and with the truck broken down, she was going to have to hoof it all the way unless she could find a ride to steal. Shego hoped that such a walk would not be the case. Time was running out and she no idea just how far ahead those 'soldiers' were. However, if she had to walk in pursuit then so be it but they were going to pay big time for her inconvenience. At this rate, Shego suspected that they would pull ahead. However, if they thought that they could get away before she exacted her vengeance, they were sadly mistaken. She wore her most evil smirk at the thought of the shambles that she could (and would) create.

Shego scowled at the peaceful landscape, she needed that ride. Shego shook her head as she passed by a water buffalo as it sunned itself on the nice warm asphalt of the highway. _'I'm not that desperate yet.'_

Half an hour later Shego heard the sound of a motorcycle as it drew closer. _'That's a motorcycle?'_ Shego thought as the odd vehicle drew closer. There were so many people on the motorcycle and its sidecar, that she couldn't see it was able to move at all. _'I need a ride and this looks like my best option, for now.'_ Shego thought as she flung a fire bolt in front of the small vehicle. The driver made a sharp turn away from the green flame and the top-heavy motorcycle flipped over onto its side. The fourteen passengers were scatted over the highway after it had tipped over. She ignored the crying babies and the rooster that tried to escape its owner. Shego pushed the motorcycle back into its upright position as the barefoot driver angrily denounced her actions.

The driver stormed forward to regain the motorcycle that was his livelihood.

'_She's taller than I am but she's still just a woman.'_ He thought as he tried to strike the pale-skinned babaye (woman).

Shego watched the driver advance and when he was close enough, she lashed out and kicked him in his kinatawo. (Trust me, as a guy, it would HURT!) As he fell to his knees. He curled around the center of his pain and gasped for breath. "You should thank your lucky stars that I felt sorry for you." Shego said with distain and sprayed mud on the driver as she started down the highway.

The former passengers watched as the vicious thief stole their taxi. She stopped only for a moment to flip the driver a one-finger salute that burned with a green flame. More than one member of their group made the sign of the cross as Shego drove away as fast as the worn motorcycle would go.

**

* * *

The PPLA (Philippine People's Liberation Army)**

The heavy rains made the small makeshift convoy move slowly as it wound its way through the hills, away from the coast with its main highway. The leader knew that if the PNP or the army looked for him it would be along the highway. No one used the inland dirt roads during the rainy season. Sure enough, the sky opened up and the water poured down on them in heavy sheets. Finally, they had to stop. The vehicle's headlights could only pierce the gloom a short distance in the wind-driven rain.

Lacking a radio, the strike force commander had to walk through the ankle deep soup that the locals laughingly called mud. In order to tell the others that that they would be unable to move until the storm lets up. He further ordered them to turn off the truck's engines in order to save their batteries and conserve fuel. As he climbed back into the dry cab of his truck, his friend handed him a towel so that he could dry off his face at least. There they sat through the long and stormy night. The storm pounded the small convoy, repeatedly with everything the storm could deliver.

Finally, Hui Ying glanced at his childhood friend and commander. "I gotta go." He complained.

As he sat there and looked out the windshield, the commander said in a monotone. "Not in here you don't."

"But…" Hui Ying started to object.

"But me no buts. Not in here. I don't care how wet you get, now go. I will not have the cab of this truck sell like an outhouse. Now don't disturb me again." After he heard the door open and close, he glanced out into the gloom and whispered. "Good night my friend and don't get too wet." That said, he slouched down in the driver's seat and tried to sleep.

The next morning the storm had passed as quickly as it had come. The sun was shining and already the humid day was heating up. The convoy was still mired in the mud. With only a few of the trucks capable of four-wheel drive, the men reluctantly climbed out of the trucks and into the glue-like mud. It was a hard, slow process but after many tries, they were finally able to move, oh so slowly, down the cruel joke of a road. At last, they could see the City of Cadiz with its harbor. With the way off this island in sight, the men worked with renewed energy. Their commander smiled as his people worked their way down the inland road to Cadiz.

He had been told that transportation had been arranged and that he should proceed to the waterfront. Soon he was at the docks where he was to meet his contact. He was not impressed. The man was fat with his belly protruding out from under his white muscle shirt.

'_Well at one time it might have been white.'_ The leader thought with distaste. '_I'll bet that his boat is no better. He looks like the captain of a garbage scow.' _The fearless leader looked at the rust bucket of a ferry that was supposed take them away from this island, if it didn't sink first. They knew that their pursuers were somewhere behind them and that the army would shoot first and ask questions later.

However, their commander was not worried. As Napoleon once said, 'The weather is the same for everyone.' Pursuit was coming but it couldn't be too close yet.

Just the same, he wouldn't feel safe until they were well away from the people's enemy and their accursed aircraft.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T LEAVE TODAY?" screamed the leader of the PPLA Strike Force at the fat slob of a ferry captain

The ferry's captain tried to explain that the rough seas from yesterday's storm could swamp the vessel, what with its low freeboard.

Therefore, he suggested that the raiders rest and see the sights until tomorrow when the waters between the islands would have calmed down. _'And I contact the authorities, if there is a reward posted.'_ The captain thought with ill-concealed greed.

The raider's commander didn't miss the expression on the ferry's captain. He accordingly made his own plans.

The next day they would have to wait another day, the seas were just too rough for a safe crossing. The Leader tried to intimidate the ferry's captain to take them to Cebu right away; after all, he had been well paid to do just that.

It would take a seven-hour trip under the best of conditions. The leader didn't want to think about how much longer it would take in the choppy water outside the sheltered harbor. They couldn't afford to wait any longer. The aircraft of the American lap dogs would soon find them and their mission would be a failure.

"It can't be that bad." The Leader snarled. "You're little more than a thieving bandit trying to pick our pockets using the storm as an excuse. Well, I have news for you my friend. Not one red centavo."

Suspecting that they had been betrayed, the frustrated Leader pulled out his Chinese 7.62mm Type 51 pistol and shot the unarmed ferry captain three times.

He waved the trucks onboard the ferry as he kept a wary watch for anything unpleasant in the sky. After all, with all their delays, one never knew when the Army would show up and he did not intend to wait here until they do.

As he waved his pistol in the air, the leader gave the ferry's crew a simple choice.

"Either you run this rust bucket to where we tell you to go and take a chance that we might sink. Or you will be shot and not have to worry about sinking."

The crew the opted to take a chance that their luck would hold on the rough seas and they would make it to wherever they were going, hopefully alive.

Now if only they could feel secure about the promise that the terrorists would set them free after they arrive at their destination, alive.

**

* * *

Back in Singapore**

After learning, that the Chang Elder wished to speak to them both.

The Dr. Possibles dressed in appropriate clothing for such a formal meeting. Anne gave her husband a worried glance. However, his face was impassive. Neither one said anything until they alone in the rear seat of the limousine. The last word in luxury for such a vehicle. It was clear that the Chang Clan was filthy rich and did not buy anything but the best. The parents of three overachieving children were not impressed by this show of obvious wealth and power. Each was secure in the knowledge of their own worth, both in their professional and in their married life. If they were supposed to be intimated then the Changs failed to understand what the Possibles valued most.

"Dear, you're not worried? Every time they want to talk to us, it's been nothing but bad news and innuendo from the Elder's adviser. I'm not worried about us. It's our daughter and her cousins that could be in danger."

"You will just have to trust in Kimberly, she has always returned from her missions before. Besides her best friend is with her and I trust Ronald with my daughter's life." James answered his wife as he tried to reassure her.

Anne smiled and looked at her husband, "Did you know that is the first time you have ever given an unqualified endorsement of Kim's choice for a boyfriend."

Anne gave her husband a quicksilver smile. "Don't worry dear. You're secret is safe with me."

"I'm not worried; Ron loves her and would do anything to protect her. Never have I seen two people as close as these two."

"I just don't want him to get too close. After all if, Ron ever got too friendly with my Kimmycub. There is still a one-way ride to a black hole; all it needs is a 'volunteer'". Dr. Possible said lightly.

Anne grasped her husband's hands. "You know, she is growing up. Your Kimmycub is a young woman now. She will make her own decisions and all we can do is be there when she needs us."

"But…"

"Hush dear, we've arrived. Let's go see what they want from us this time."

**

* * *

A Traitor**

After the Chang's privet limousine had dropped them off at the Chang's residence, the Elder Chang meet them at the front door and personally lead them to the same meeting hall where they had first meet the Chinese clan. It did not contain pleasant memories.

The Elder Chang turned and bowed stiffly. "My apologies. If we had but known that Xi Lin wished to control the Clan for his own reasons, he would have been stopped at once. He was found out, but unfortunately, the damage had already been done."

Chang Xi Lin had already contacted and hired a paramilitary group of terrorists in Midanaoto to bring Marie Chang and force the present leadership of the clan to withdraw and accept new leadership. With himself as the new elder of the clan.

"But aren't you older than Xi Lin?" Asked a confused Dr. Possible.

Anne looked at her husband but said nothing. She knew that in a patriarchal society her voice would carry little weight. They would listen because it is only polite to do so but that did not mean that they would hear her words.

"All of this could have been settled; peacefully I might add. With the four of you in Middletown by this time. But unfortunately, this was not to be." The Elder continued.

"What of this Xi Lin? With money and power, he could be a threat to my family." A worried James Possible asked.

"Do not worry; Xi Lin is in custody even as we speak. Chinese justice is swift; it will be settled before the day's end. But this is a private matter that must be settled within the Clan."

There are more pressing matters for your family. The events that Xi Lin had set in motion are out of our control. We are honour bound to do all that we can to assist in the swift return of Miss Kimberly Anne Possible and her friends. The clan will, of course, pressure the Republic of the Philippines to bend every effort to affect the safe return of your daughter and the completion of her mission. For all our sakes, I hope that she is as capable as you claim." The Elder bowed once more and a servant escorted the Possibles back to the Chang privet limousine.

**

* * *

Do You Remember When?**

After they had returned to the Raffles Hotel, Anne Possible asked her husband. "Do you really think that she will be all right?"

"Without a doubt. After all, the Changs owe us a debt of honor and will not rest until it has been discharged." James assured his wife. "Even without the Changes assistance I would worry about her safety. She has been on quite a few missions over the years. Now she is not alone but an agent of Global Justice, an international law enforcement organization that can be a powerful ally. Even more important than that is the fact the fact that Ron is with her."

James frowned, "The only thing that bothers me is what they might do in such a tropical paradise, after the mission. I wouldn't worry if Ron were in charge because he loves and respects Kimmie too much to make her feel uncomfortable. It's Kim; she has always been the aggressive one. Too sure of herself and what she wants and she always wants it now, without thinking of the possible consequences, even if it's not in her best interest."

"Kimmycub has always been the huntress and I think that Ron is her prey. Poor guy." James grinned.

What he did not say was that he had mixed feelings about all those beaches with romantic sunsets. He has afraid that they might have a hormonal overload. Not that he would tell Anne about this.

Resting her head on, her husband's shoulder Anne said softly, "You know dear, I think that I'm jealous."

"I think you might have the right idea. After all, it would be nice to get away from it all and relax on some private beach, just the four of us." James Possible said brightly.

"Love, I don't think that would be such a good idea." Anne said softly as she remembered their college years together.

"I don't see why we can't…" James sighed downhearted.

Anne placed a finger in front of his mouth.

"James, remember when we were sophomores at our first Spring Break?" That bicycle ride we took to explore the orange groves. Just the two of us? Anne whispered as they stepped into the elevator.

James was silent until they stepped off the elevator and closed the door to their suite. He looked down at his petite wife of eighteen blissful married years together.

"I also remember that secluded lake we went swimming together. Even though we didn't bring our swimsuits." Said Anne softly remembering.

"Just because we did it, doesn't mean that I would condone such actions from my only daughter. She's growing up much too fast. I don't want her to get carried away with

the moment and make a mistake that she would later regret." James said slowly, with a father's worry.

Anne just smiled, thinking how hard it hard been to convince a bashful James to go swimming, "Dear do you think that we made such a mistake?"

"Of course not. You're the best thing that ever happened in my life." James replied as he squeezed his wife's shoulder.

"Then you are going to have to trust in Kim's good judgment, after all when she feels that the time is right, nothing we say can say will stop her." Anne said softly.

"I know but it's just…" James slumped his shoulders in defeat.

Alone in their room, James was silenced by the most effective means known to women.

**

* * *

Ron to the Rescue**

The helicopter had followed the highway until they had reached the GPS position that Wade had provided. Unfortunately, Ron no longer had his RonCom, as he liked to call the Kimmunicator.

Down below was a swarm of men as they milled about. Next to the building, that Kim was supposed to wait in. This not did bode well for her safety. Ron pointed down and prepared to fight if it proved necessary.

As the helicopter set down, some of the men ran over to it. The Gazelle's door opened and the passengers stepped out. Ron looked on as the PNP officers as they talked machine gun fashion with the men. It didn't look like they were going to have to fight so Ron began to relax a bit. It was unsettling but a quick glance showed that Kim was nowhere to be seen.

Ron turned to the PNP officers and asked, "I don't see her, and could you ask if any of them saw Kim? I know that she's here somewhere. I just know it! The GPS coordinates for Kim's last known position is for here. Wade's never wrong." Ron looked at the paper with the information that had Wade given him. Mistaken sometimes but never wrong.

Moreover, if they said that they haven't seen her. Then I'll have to get out and look for her myself and if I ever find that, any of them lied to me. Then heaven help them because I'll be all over them like butter on toast.

"Did any of you see a young American woman? None of you would be able forget her if you ever did see her, what with her thick main of red hair." Ron said desperately.

"I need to find her she's my best friend. She needs me, I can feel it."

The supervisor asked, "Is she iyo batang babae kaibigan?"

After Ron listened to the question and thought it over, although he wasn't sure what he was supposed to think over. However, it sounded serious and knew that he should give an answer to the supervisor's question.

The best answer he could give was. "Huh?"

With a look of disappointment, the supervisor walked over to one of the PNP officers and asked him to give Ron a full translation.

The officer asked Ron "Is she your girlfriend?

Thinking back to the Junior Prom and what followed, Ron said firmly. "Of course she is. She's missing and I must find her."

The officer turned and talked in such a rapid fashion the Ron couldn't follow what was said.

"Man, this as bad as when Zita talked to her mother in Spanish. I was totally lost,

Even with two years of Spanish in school."

Four men walked over to their supervisor and they conversed rapidly with each other, with much waving of the arms.

Ron watched as he thought. _'Just to watch them, I would think that they were displaced Italians.'_

Ron listened carefully as he tried to separate the meaning from its verbal sheath.

Waving the four men off, the supervisor explained in Tagalog that his men had found her. But she had escaped into the sugarcane and could not be found again.

Despite his worries Ron grinned, "That's my girl."

**

* * *

I'm Glad You Found Me, Now Stay Away!**

After the helicopter was airborne, again it cruised over the Sugarcane field. Ron was worried about how they going to find her. After all, he had been told that the Sugarcane field was several square hectares (what ever that is). Finding one woman who does not want to be found, could be very difficult. Nevertheless, Ron knew that he had to try. Ron was startled as a loud speaker boomed out from under the helicopter.

At first, Ron thought that it was Kim moving through the sugarcane. Then he realized that there too many, from different directions, and they all moved towards the edge of the sugarcane and the base camp. After awhile the loud speaker started up again. This time in English.

Still no movement. Ron started to worry. After a while Ron moved forward and said that Kim was not about to give away her hiding place to a strange voice. Even if it was in English.

Ron leaned forward and demanded the microphone from the pilot. "KP! It's me, Ron! I'm here in the helicopter overhead. Give me a signal, so that I know where you are."

Ron repeated this several times, still no sign of his KP. Wherever she was, she was not moving for some reason.

Ron was about to give up when he remembered the brightly colored gym bag. _'One more time.'_ Ron thought.

"KP, KP! This is Ron again! I have the gym bag that Wade told me to bring. It has a change of clothes for you! Please, please give me a sign to let me know where you are. The pilot will lower me by sling and he will stay up here. It'll be just you and me!"

Still nothing

"KP, I've always had you're back. Please, please! Trust me! I'm here to help you. Do you remember what I said when we were tied up in BNHQ.

"Your father would threaten me with a one-way trip to a black hole time he felt that we were getting too familiar with each other." The tweebs would always talk in their own language, Hika-abicka-boo and Hoosha."

Still no movement.

"KP! Please give me a signal! I love you!"

Suddenly there in the sugarcane, were two bare arms waving back and forth.

Grabbing the gym bag. Ron put his foot in the sling and signaled to be lowered to his KP.

**

* * *

To Be Continued…**


	9. The Race to Cebu

I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters from the show.

It looks like the four or five chapter story is going to be ten chapters long (at least). 8)

Shego is playing a bigger part than I had planned. However, she is such an interesting character to write about.

A/N: The girls had two different ways they wanted this to end. Reconciling these two endings took a bit of work. I hope it meets with your approval.

The Possible Family History 1808 is next.

By continental-line and family.

**9. The Race for Cebu ****

* * *

Shego**

On the outskirts of Cadiz, Shego abandoned the trike (as the motorcycle taxis are called) and walked into the city. She noticed that the native Filipinos stopped whatever they were doing to watch the green and black clad woman as she stalked through town.

Shego always drew attention and sometimes fear wherever she went. To tell the truth, she liked it like that way. It guarantied her evil reputation.

Her prey was near she could feel it. She glanced down side streets as she passed them but continued down the main street. This was getting her nowhere fast.

To top it off, she was hungry. When Shego saw some street vendors, she stopped for lunch and treated it like a buffet. After she helped herself to whatever she wanted.' She started to walk away. When the vendors had the nerve to demand their money for the food she had eaten, Shego shrugged and glared at them. Fortunately, the streetwise vendors recognized her potential and left well enough alone. To demand money for the food that she had eaten would have been like prodding a hungry tiger with a stick. Never a good idea.

**

* * *

PPLA**

The ferry had been loaded and pulled away from the quay. The men breathed a collective sigh as they watched the shrinking shoreline.

They were just in time, back on shore the men watched as green flares lashed out at the abandoned trucks on shore. Even from this distance, the explosions and random parts of the trucks arced through the morning air in an awesome display of pyrotechnics.

The Maoist PPLA were supposed to be atheists, like all good little communists, but more than one muttered a quiet prayer to the God of their fathers. Fifteen minutes later and those wrecked and burning trucks could have been them.

Maria was pushed into a small cabin where she fell to the steel deck. With a metallic click, Maria knew that she was locked in, looking around she saw that the room contained cot that was welded to the deck. It looked like any loose furniture had been removed. The grey paint was peeling off the walls to reveal the rust covered walls underneath. On the wall opposite, the door was a closed porthole. This gave her a spark of hope. Maria was under no illusions about what could happen if she remained their prisoner for much longer. The only reason it had not happened yet was that the leader shot one of his own men to make a point to the others.

**

* * *

Ron, Peek-a-Boo I See You**

Ron stepped of the sling that had been lowered by the helicopter with the colorful nylon gym bag slung over his shoulder.

**Kim! Kim! **Ron had to shout to be heard over the overpowering down blast of the helicopter's blades as the aircraft hovered in place. The stalks of the sugarcane waved wildly in the hurricane-like down blast of the helicopter. Ron's normally unruly blond hair whipped about like the snakes of Medusa. After a moment, although it seemed like forever, Ron spotted the two bare arms, followed by Kim's trademark auburn red hair.

Like Ron's hair, Kim's hair lashed about wildly out of control. Stinging her painfully small whips that lashed at her bare skin. (Not that Ron knew that.) Kim stood just a little higher so that she could gesture Ron to throw her the gym bag.

Ron tried to compensate for the violent down blast and threw the gym bag a little too high.

In a reflexive action, Kim jumped up to snag the errant gym bag. "**Eeep!"** Escaped from Kim when she realized that she had put a little too much oomph into her jump. She had caught the nylon gym bag on her first try. _'Thank goodness! I don't think that I could make myself do that again'_. She quickly crouched down out of Ron's sight. He had seen more than enough. Please and thank you. Kim's face burned bright red.

As she started to unzip the gym bag Kim thought back to her conversation with Shego.

'_I'll bet you've thought about it.' _

'_It's just that I don't go around showing my body at every chance I get'._

'_Oho! I think I touched a nerve, maybe a little 'accidental' exposure?'_

Kim thought about, trying to be honest about it. (Not something, she was particularly good at.)

She allowed a small, very small, smile at the thought. _'Maybe, I've thought about it what girl my age wouldn't? However, Ron is too nice a guy. He blushes when we kiss. He's sweet, I couldn't ask for a better BFBF but sometimes I just wish that he would grow up.'_

She reached into the gym bag to see what Ron had brought for her.

Ron knew that he had seen more than any man was meant to. Not if he wanted to survive 16 styles of Kung Fu. He was getting nervous; Kin was quiet, too quiet for too long.

Ron heard Kim's voice over the sound of the helicopter's rotor blades. It was a tone of voice that he hoped against hope that he woun't hear. However, it was too late, as Kim's voice lashed out. "**Ronald Adrian Stoppable!**(1)** You've got some 'splainin' to do!**(2)

'But this is the best I could do on short notice. You're other set of mission clothes were still at the dry cleaners. They thought that were doing you a favor by getting them cleaned for you. Sorry." Ron said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you have something against me? Or is there something you're trying to tell me?" Kim asked, now that her first urge to hurt someone had subsided.

Ron continued to rub the back of his neck, unsure what was wrong. "What's wrong, KP? Ida's the only one close to your size that I could find on short notice. She packed some of her clothes in her gym bag. I just brought as fast as possible. Wade said that speed was of the essence."

Kim growled, 'I think that I am going to have to talk to that young lady about appropriate clothing."

Ron was nervous it existed at several levels. At the top of his mind was his wondering just how was she dressed. If she became so amped up, you'd think it came from Smarty Mart. Then again, it could be 'cutie' clothes. He could imagine Kim trying to fight Shego in clothes that had little hearts, angels, or worse little pink teddy bears. Shego would be laughing so hard that she couldn't fight.

Last being a guy, even if KP didn't think so, it could be a teeny-weeny poka-dot bikini. After all, if it was good enough for a song, he wouldn't complain. Ron smiled at the thought. Then Kim stepped out. He was speechless.

**

* * *

On Shore with Shego**

Shego was breathing hard as she glared at the burning wreckage around her. Ignoring the firefighters. Shego turned and stormed off in search of something that she could steal to catch up with who ever they are. This was taking much longer than she had planned. The sooner she caught up with them, the sooner she could take out her frustration. In a way this could be even better than beating little Ms. Perfect, well, almost. Kimmie was still at the top of her list but these bozos had ticked her off to no end.

After she brought the VidCom up near her face, Shego called. "Yo! Doc! You there. When will the water bucket be able to fly? I'm behind schedule and we're almost out of time. If GJ hasn't been called in, I would be very surprised."

Dr. Drakken's brow furrowed in a frown. "I thought that this place was out of bounds for GJ? "

Shego rolled her eyes, "Get with the program, Doc! The was a fight with lots of destruction and a kidnapping. Kim Possible and her dopey boyfriend were in the thick of the fighting and now they're missing. We also were in the same fight and now we're missing also." It doesn't take a genius to figure that Global Justice will add two and two to get five."

"Shego, you're words hurt." Dr. Drakken whined'

"What ever. Before you interrupted me, what is the status of the VTOL?" (3) Shego asked, her almost none existent patience worn thin.

"Very well Shego. Draining the craft was simply a matter of lifting the floor mat and opening the drain. What is going to take time is drying out the electronics. I have to remove the paneling to be able to access the wiring underneath, then after carefully absorbing the excess moisture, I…" Dr. Drakken rambled on.

"Doi! I don't need step-by-step explanations. Tell me, how long will it take to get that thing flying?" Shego said slowly like she would to a particularly dim child.

"That's kind of hard to say. There so many variables that I have to take into account. That to miss just one of them would throw everything into chaos!" Ranted Dr. Drakken.

"Doi. Why, don't you say you don't know, if you don't know?" Shego asked with narrowed eyes.

"Um. I don't know." Dr. Drakken guessed. Afraid that this might turn into an owwie.

Turning off her VidCom, Shego growled, "Honestly, sometimes I just want to…grrrr." Shego smashed the hood of a passing automobile, without even bothering to look.

**

* * *

Almost Legal Mission Clothes**

Kim stepped out from the sugarcane that she had been using for cover.

She was not happy about this sitch. Unfortunately, she had no other clothes to wear. Even this was preferable to nothing at all.

Ron just stood there, speechless and stared. This was his KP? No wonder all those hotties had been flocking around her all those years in high school. How could he have been so blind?

Sure, they had been best friends for most of their lives. He had always thought of her thought of her as a true friend through most of their school years. He had never been able to understand just what the other boys saw in her that he didn't. Not until their Junior Prom, did he truly understand what a precious treasure she had become. Still he hesitated, afraid that he would say or do something to drive her into the arms of another now that he understood just what it was that the others had seen all those years ago.

Now Kim was the hottie and Ron felt himself ready to melt.

Although Kim was amped up, she had to admit that Ron was acting like a guy, for once. She walked up the Ron as he stood there in shock, his mouth open. Pleased with the effect, Kim put one finger under his chin and pushed up.

"Ron. Ron. Earth to Ron." Kim smiled, "You like?"

"Aaahha… Kim?" Ron swallowed once, twice. He seemed to be having difficulty with speaking. He opened and closed his mouth several times, like a fish out of water. "Ah. Kim that's a new look for you. Remember to remind me to thank Ida for her choice of mission clothes."

Kim glanced down at the yellow very short, shorts. "I'm glad that you approve, but these aren't what I would call mission clothes. However, if you like them, I'm sure that Monique could fix me up with something at Club Banana."

Ron gave a nervous smile, "I'm glad your father is in another country. That pink tube top is what maybe two inches wide?"

"Thanks for reminding me." Kim scowled as she adjusted the top. But it's not a tube top and I am going to have that little talk with Ida. She's only 16, what is she thinking of with something like this at her age?"

"I think that she was thinking that that outfit is a perfect boy magnet." Ron said thoughtfully.

Sometimes Ron could be so right but that did not make it any better for a sixteen year old to dress like this.

Like most boys, Ron had exaggerated. It went from about 2 inches under each arm, to a little larger in front. The front was straight across the top but the bottom of the cloth was hanging free as it came to a downward point about 6 inches from the top. The cloth stopped just short of her back. Where it was tied together with spaghetti straps in the back.

"How did she tie that behind her?" Ron wondered.

The covering seemed to have a life of it's own as it tried to flab about in the helicopter's downward blast of air. Kim prevented this by holding the bottom with one hand.

"You know KP; you sound just like Mrs. Dr. P when you wore that little black dress."

"Ron, you know that I wasn't myself. It was that moodulator."

Ron smiled, "Just the same that dress was one hot number."

"Ron, mission, remember?"

"Right KP." Ron held the sling steady and said. "Ladies first."

Kim glanced at Ron and whispered in his ear so that he could hear over the helicopter's noisy rotors. "I don't think your offer has anything to do with manners."

**

* * *

Shego, All at Sea**

Finally, Shego found just what she had been searching for. A thirty-seven foot cabin cruiser/deep sea fishing boat.

Pasting a sickly-sweet smile on her face, Miss Go walked on board the imposing craft.

"What can I do for Miss?" A florid man asked as he stepped up from the cabin.

Running her hand along the smooth wood of the gunnels' railing, Shego turned and strained to keep the smile on her face ever though it hurt her pride as a villain. "I would like to buy or take out a long term lease for this fine craft."

Openly appraising her finer points that were not hidden by her body suit. He quickly raised the value of this fine craft, if she wanted this boat bad enough, he was sure that they could come to an accommodation.

Shego fought the urge to cut this womanizing excuse for a man into chum and feed him to the sharks.

Instead, she smiled sweetly while she envisioned him as a crispy critter. "Please, my name Miss S. Go and while I am here for the next year, I would like to do some sight seeing."

"If you want to go for a short cruise, I'm sure that we will find out what sure she could do." He smiled as he envisioned what he could do out of sight of any nosey neighbors.

"If we are going out. Could you fill up the gas tanks so that I could learn what needs to be done?" Shego felt like she should gag but she knew that she needed full tanks of fuel if this gas-guzzler was going to make it on one hop at full speed.

Once out of the harbor. Shego questioned him about the operation of the speedy cabin cruiser. Once she learned all that she needed to know to operate this boat. Shego smiled once again. "I'll take it."

He rubbed his hands together and said, "If you'll excuse me I'll get the paperwork that will need to fill out."

While he was down below, Shego checked out the controls to make sure that she understood everything perfectly. Not that she was worried. Shego was nothing if not a quick learner.

As he came back up the stairs, he commented that he could find a way to knock a few hundred dollars off the selling price if she ….

"No need. I'll take it." Shego said with her most evil smirk in place.

"But the price…" He hesitated, seeing Shego's new expression for the first time.

Shego lit up both hands. As her smirk became a shark-like grin. "Don't worry about the price. I'll take it as is. Now jump!" Shego threatened as she flung a fireball over his head.

Once he had jumped overboard, Shego set the throttles wide open. As the craft cut through the whitecaps. Shego felt exhilarated as the wind blew through her hair, letting it stream out like a flag behind her. Shego allowed herself a smile of pure enjoyment. Finally, things were finally beginning to go her way.

**

* * *

Dr. Drakken, I'm Myself Again**

Dr. Drakken stepped out of the helicopter and looked around. Ignoring Ron, the two PNP officers, and the crowd of Filipino workers Dr. Drakken spotted the saucer shaped aircraft. Walking over to it, he could see that Shego had not exaggerated it; if anything, she had understated it.

Dr. Drakken removed his trademark blue lab coat and black rubber gloves. (Although why he wore them in such hot weather, even he was at a loss to answer.) After he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, Dr Drakken reached into the craft, removed the floor mat in the passenger's area, and opened the floor drain. Then he opened the low wall drain for the container box that formed the bottom of the passenger's seat.

After Dr. Drakken pulled out Shego's waterlogged green and black two-piece silk dress, he thought. _'She is going to be so very unhappy. A small amount of water can stain silk and this dress is waterlogged.'_ With a shudder, he laid the dress on the grass to dry in the sun. Not realizing what too much heat can also do to silk. Unknowingly, Dr. Drakken has set himself up for a world of hurt.

After he removed the dashboard panel, Dr. Drakken started remove the excess water with a dry rag.

Just then, his VidCom started to ring. Standing up, Dr. Drakken thought._ 'I really need a snappy ring tone like that Possible woman.'_

After a testy conversation with his sidekick, who was getting to lippy for her own good? Someday, someday…

It took almost two days to get it in flying condition. Although he had no intension of giving Possible and her buffoonish sidekick, a ride to stop whatever Shego had planned. Therefore, he pretended to continue to work on the VTOL until they had left.

Thinking back, Dr. Drakken wondered._ 'I didn't rely that there were three of them. If it I hadn't recognized that unruly mop of red hair. I wouldn't have recognized that it was actually Kim Possible. This so rich. Dr. Drakken snuck a picture of the great Kim Possible with his cell phone camera.'_

After they left on the PNP Gazelle helicopter, Dr Drakken quickly reassembled the VTOL and made ready to fly to Cebu, wherever that was.

Before he took off, Dr. Drakken used his VidCom to contact Shego that Kim Possible was airborne and that he was about to take off himself.

The unusual thing was that Shego didn't hold the VidCom steady, but rather she seemed to bob in and out of the picture. Finally, he gave up and flew on a northeast heading. (The wrong way. Nach.)

After some two hours flight time Dr. Drakken called Shego. "Um. Shego? Shego? Are you there?"

"Of course, I'm here. What do you want? And it had better be good news."

"Well, I have some good news and some bad news. Which do you want first?"

'You'd better give me the good news first. That way I won't feel like strangling you right away."

Dr. Drakken winced at the thought. _'Why does she always have to be like this? Doesn't she realize just how much her words hurt? It could be that that she is so used to fighting Kim Possible that she doesn't even know that she is doing it.'_ Dr. Drakken thought it over, _'Nah!'_

**_Continued_**

* * *

(1) With a nod to captainkodak1 8)

(2) See Emotion Sickness for Kim's impression of 'I Love Lucy's Dezi Arness (sp?) standard line when Lucy goof's. This seems to be on a regular basis just like our Ron.

(3) VTOL is Vertical Take Off and Landing. An aircraft that does not need a runway in order to fly. In a fashion similar to helicopters or Harrier Jump Jets.


	10. And Justice for All, Sort Of

Cartoons » Kim Possible » **Its Family**

Author: continental-line and Family

I don't own Kim Possible or any of the characters from the show.

* * *

I would like to thank **mattb3671 **(My first review and constant reader), **Jezriaanna** **2.0 **(helpful reviewer and critic), **Ace Ian Combat **(for his support early into the story), **MrDrP** (whose reviews kept me going when I hit hard times coupled with writer's block, and one of my most faithful reviewers), and **Molloy** (whose kind words soothed my poor ego). Those of you who noted mistakes in spelling, tense, or grammar. I always paid attention, made the necessary corrections, and reposted the pertinent chapter(s). 

As well as those unknown readers who read the story and enjoyed it, although I wish you had let me know just who you are. Even if it's to say 'I like it or not and why'. (These reviews are a writer's lifeblood. Without them, why bother? Thank you all.)

* * *

It is time for me to finish this story. 

A/N: The girls had two different ways they wanted this to end. Both of them bloody, but that didn't feel right, if it was too extreme. Reconciling these two endings took a bit of work. I hope it meets with your approval.

_Everyone Goes to Sunny Spain, This Time of Year _is next. Any suggestions/ideas can be expressed, I don't take it personally, who knows, (As the Ford Motor Company likes to say; 'we've got a better idea'.) (Unless it's a flame just to make, you feel good.) I may not use it if it doesn't fit what I have in mind but I always listen.

By continental-line and family.

**10. And Justice for All, Sort Of**

* * *

**From Bad to Worse **

Maria eyed the rusted and painted over porthole, she was a petite young woman and was sure that she could make it through, although she wasn't so sure about her Silver-colored, ankle length, off-the-shoulder,sheath dress .

Maria skinned her knuckles as she worked to force the reluctant porthole that begrudged every inch that she forced open. When at last it was was forced into the room as far as she could get it to move. Maria walked across the cabin and listened at the door. When she heard no activity on the other side, Maria knew that she didn't have much time before someone came to checkup on her.

Maria struggled to slip through the porthole but her long dress had snagged on something. So Maria had to wiggle her way back into the cabin.

There she took her off her dress. As she stepped out of it Maris thought, '_Somewhere, somehow someone is enjoying this at my expense.' _Maria complained. After she had divested herself of the tight fitting dress. Maria stepped on the bunk to try once more.

Maria tried once again to wiggle and squirm her way through the porthole and away from her captors. Once again, something snagged and she was held in place. However, she was not going back! She strained and pulled until something snapped and she fell face first into the water. After initial shock of hitting the water, Maria surfaced to swim away from the slow moving ferry.

Maria had concentrated on the escape that she didn't stop to think about what would happen after she had made good her escape. While she treaded water, the ferry slowly faded into the distance.

'_With any luck, they won't notice that I've gone until they reach wherever it they're going to.'_ She thought.

Maria had hoped that one of the thousands of islands that made up the Philippines would be nearby. No such luck.

'_This is where the heroine would say, 'Better drowning than a fate worse than death. What a load of …..'_ '

The sight of a large, white, power boat that sped along at high speed. The overpowering sound if its gasoline engines gave it the impression of power as it cut through the water like a knife. The high-powered craft had interrupted Maria's chain of thought. No matter she needed a ride and here it is.

Maria waved one arm and yelled for all she was worth. At first, she thought that the speedboat would pass her by until she realized who was piloting the boat. Maria called out Shego's name while she screamed for help.

The boat slowly lost headway as it turned about and slowly crept to where Maria was floating in the water. After Shego cut the power, she moved aft with the gaff. Shego extended the pole to Maria and pulled her onboard.

Shego smirked, "Missing something?"

Maria was puzzled until a cool breeze wafted by her wet skin. She looked down and with a rather loud "$&#$!" (1) Maria crouched down and glared at the pale woman, "I could use a blanket or something."

Shego chuckled, "You and Kimmy are definitely related. The two of you share the same bad luck."

While Maria wondered about that cryptic remark, Shego soon returned with a light cotton blanket. (2)

Shego searched the nearby waters until she found what she was looking for, she steered the craft over to the floating object. Reaching into the water with the gaff's hooked end, Shego retrieved the object from the water.

Turning to Maria, Shego asked. "Lose something?" There on the end of the gaff hung a small white bra.

Maria pouted at Shego, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Shego shrugged and climbed back up to the flying bridge. The powerboat slowly gathered speed as Shego continued her pursuit.

* * *

**Up, Up and Away!**

The helicopter pulled away from the sugarcane field to drop off the two PNP officers to secure the crime scene while Team Possible flew southeast to Toledo on the island of Cebu. (3)

"Ron, I need new clothes, I know that you like these, but I can't fight in them."

"Well, according to my guidebook there's a Smarty Mart in Cebu. We could buy what you need in there. They have everything! I even have a world-wide 10 per cent off loyal customer coupon." Ron was so excited.

I don't suppose that Cebu has a Club Banana. Kim hoped.

Ron was puzzled, "Why? Smarty Mart and Club Banana are owned by the same company, except at Smarty Mart you can buy it a discount."

Kim put here head in her hands, "I don't want to know, this so sick and wrong in so many ways." She moaned, "Maybe nobody will recognize me at Smarty Mart do you think that there's a chance?"

"Are you kidding, KP! Of course everyone will know." In his excitement, Ron failed to recognize the danger signs in Kim.

"No way! We are going to fly straight to the international airport at Cebu and end this once and for all."

But Kim, I'm, sure that we can get what we need at discount prices."

Ron, don't you forget that I know 16 styles of Kung Fu and I would be more than happy to practice all of them on you. If you make one peep! Do you understand?" Kim threatened.

Ron nodded mute for once. He had never realized the depth of her dislike for that store.

"Some things are going to take getting used to." Ron said to himself with a frustrated sigh.

Kim did not hear what he said but she knew that she had overreacted. Kim laid her hand on Ron's arm. "I'm sorry Ron. Could you ever forgive me?" Kim asked with a tentative smile."

"What's to forgive? I'm sure that we'll find something, sooner or later."

Kim hugged Ron, not caring if the pilot saw them. "I promise to make this up to you someday. Please be patient."

The helicopter refueled in Toledo City local airport. The helicopter was making good time as it flew over the mountains and across the island to the city of Cebu.

_'The pilot shook his head at the unusual sight. She was truly something else. Who else would be confident enough to wear those yellow shorts and a pink halter? She must have complete faith in his abilities and self-restraint to trust him while wearing that outfit.'_

_'If my daughter tried to dress like that, she would be grounded for the next ten years.'_

'_Just wait until I get back to base. No one, but no one, would believe that the great Kim Possible would dress like this for a mission.'_

* * *

**Justice or I am So Screwed!**

"The clan hearing for the defendant, Chang Xi Lin, is now over." The Elder said pro forma.

"Xi Lin, you are stripped of all rights and privileges, save one, you may make one last request, with in reason that presents no danger to the clan or those under it's protection."

Xi Lin glared at the Possibles, if looks could kill, they would be dead. The two Possibles had been invited to attend the hearing and give testimony on behalf of their daughter and her errant cousins.

"Xi Lin, you are to be reprimanded to the authorities of the Singapore Metropolitan Police.

To be charged with, the theft of clan funds to destabilize a foreign power and ally of Singapore.

Using said funds for an armed and dangerous foreign extremist paramilitary to attack civilians in their home and kidnap one Chang Maria on foreign soil.

For causing death, and grievous wounds, to authorities of said foreign power.

For providing funds to attack citizens of the United States of America, an ally to this nation.

For misuse of Chang property other than Chang funds, for the conspiracy to commit crimes in the following nations or citizens thereof: Singapore, Indonesia, and the Republic of the Philippine Islands.

To commit conspiracy against citizens of The United States of America and guests of this clan.

To commit conspiracy against the government of The People's Republic of China."

Do you have a statement that you wish to make to the court that might mitigate this verdict?

Xi Lin had only one chance and he had to word it carefully. "I refuse to accept the Clan's judgment against me."

"After careful consideration, the Clan's first judgment stands. You have proven yourself a danger to this Clan and will no longer be a member of this clan. You are to be stripped of all rights and privileges of this clan. Furthermore, the clan name of Chang is to be removed. You are now just Xi Lin, a man with no clan or family affiliation."

"The remaining charges by this clan must be dropped at the defendant's final request of this clan."

Do you, Xi Lin, accept the finale judgment of this body?"

Flashing a look that promised vengeance against the meddling Possible family. Xi Lin prepared to leave.

The Elder held up one hand. "Please restrain the person of Xi Lin."

"You can't do this! All judgments by the clan have been dropped. You must set me free or forfeit all honour in the eyes of the other clans."

"While it is true that all judgments against the person of Xi Lin have been dropped…"

Xi Lin shook off the hands the hands of the junior clan members who had restrained him. He prepared to leave The Hall of Judgment one last time.

With a cruel smile of victory, he started for the door that led outside the Chang Clan's Compound and freedom.

The Elder was not finished. The door that Xi Lin had been walking to was opened. In stepped two Chinese soldiers, wearing plain brown uniforms, with a single red star on their caps.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Xi Line backed away from the two soldiers who walked into the Hall and bowed to the court. This might have been a clan hearing but it served the function of a court.

"I am no longer a part of this clan; you have no authority over me."

"You are quite right. This clan has no jurisdiction over you in clan matters; however, this is no longer a clan matter. I have here a warrant for your arrest and extradition to The People's Republic of China for crimes against the State.

Duly signed by a legal Magistrate of Singapore. As a citizen of this nation, I am duty bound to restrain you until duly recognized representatives of The People's Republic of China arrive to take you into custody. There you are to be tried by the People's Court for crimes against said State, found guilty, and sent to a reeducation camp of their choice.

This meeting of the assembled members of the Chang Clan in now adjourned."

* * *

**Vengeance is Mine!**

Shego's powerboat pulled along side a wooden pier and jumped off the boat, leaving it for whoever wanted it. She no longer needed it.

Maria tagged along; Shego went to where the informants would hang out.

Shego shook her head. No matter the nationality, a certain type of criminal always followed the same pattern.

Shego continued to walk down the darkened alleyways. Maria stayed a little closer. Shego's colors, black and bright green, was a direct challenge and threat. The thieves and muggers could sense the aura of menace and wisely stayed away from her.

Shego was the only person that she knew in this city. The green and black clad woman was scary but not as scary as being alone and on her own in a strange city.

Shego stalked ahead to the ferry that she had pursued for hours. It took no more than a few minuets to see that it was sinking right where it was.

With no clue where they went, Shego was forced to ask Maria if she heard anything that might be remotely useful.

Maria thought about it for a moment. "When I was in the back of the van we had to stop because of the rain. We stayed and there waited for the rain to stop. I couldn't try to escape because was chained hand and foot to a stanchion in the van."

Shego growled, "That's just dandy. But how does that help us find those bozos."

Maria glanced at Shego, seeing that she was not about to rip her head off out of frustration, Maria continued her story. "Well later that one of them asked if it was true that they were to be paid only after I had been delivered to the aircraft..."

"Well, that make's it easier. All we have to do is get a map of the city and the surrounding area."

Shego spread the map on the lawn. After searching, she found what she wanted. Now she was royally pi&$!

Shego looked over at her young charge.

Maria sat patiently waiting to see what Shego would do.

"Well, I'm waiting? Do you have any bright ideas? At last count, I make it to be six private airfields, two domestic airfields, and one very large international airport. Oh joy, will our fun ever stop?"

* * *

**PPLA, I think we Pissed off the Wrong Person**

The leader of the PPLA Strike Force was in a foul mood. The object of this mission had escaped. All they had to show for their efforts was her silver dress. The best that they could do in this situation was to raid the Chang stronghold and 'liberate' the needed funds from the greedy Chinese who sought to pollute the righteous cause of the movement to free the Home Islands from the Imperialistic Puppet Masters, the 'kanes.

To himself, the Leader sometimes wondered if this was the true aim of the PPLA or was he and his men merely pawns in a power struggle between two opposing factions. That there really was no difference between the two. Both factions, had by their actions, betrayed the trust of the working poor that they were supposed to represent.

As he shook his head, he climbed into the cab of the lead truck. He had his orders, for now. Maybe it was time he started looking out for # 1.

The trucks passed through a remote gate that had been conveniently left open by auxiliary members of the PPLA. The trucks crossed the tarmac and headed toward the Chang's private hanger and it's Gulf Stream Executive Jet. The waiting Jet, had been refueled, for its special passenger to return to Singapore.

The trucks that arrived from their mission were to deliver her to the waiting jet. The crew stood near the aircraft's hatch, as they waited impatiently for their cargo.

"Where's the girl?" One of the crewmembers asked.

"Where's the second half of our payment?'

"Give us the girl."

"No."

The two Chinese crewmembers drew their pistols, and threatened to shoot, if the convoy's leader failed to deliver the girl to them, now.

The canvas sides of the trucks were pulled back and the intimating sound of several assault rifles being charged. (4)

The two thought better of their first idea to force the issue.

"Now about that compensation?"

* * *

**It Takes a Thief**

Shego listened to the conversation and waited. Part of being a good thief was patience. Soon she would have her vengeance. She watched from the darkness and followed them to the entrance of hanger # 13. Shego grinned to herself. Soon they would have all the bad luck they deserved.

It was a shame about Maria; she was beginning to like the little twerp. However, if she wandered around free, she would get herself hurt or she would accidentally give away Shego's position and the thief could be hurt. '_Not gonna happen.'_ Shego promised herself.

If everything goes as planned. The two villains would be able to return to their vacation in style and with their reputations intact.

Shego soon learned that the payment was in the rear of Hanger # 13. She stayed under the cloaking shadow of the darkness. Shego waited until most of the men had returned outside to make sure that the men in the jet did not double cross them somehow.

Using her plasma, she cut a hole big enough for her to enter and surprised the single guard. He was unconscious before he could alert the others of her presence. This is how she liked it. In and out before anyone even knew, she had absconded with every penny/centavo that the terrorists thought they had.

This could even turn into one of the easiest heists yet, not even the Princess could stop her now.

"This is so rich, now that I've thought about it, I'm so rich." Shego said to herself.

"I don't think so Shego. You might as well give it up there over two dozen Global Justice agents are here at the request of the Philippine government. You really screwed up big time. Here you had a safe haven and you just had to steal."

"For shame, and here two young women thought the world of you after you saved them. You just had to disappoint them, didn't you?"

Shego smiled, "You know Kimmie, and your speech would have so much more impressive, if you were dressed in anything else.

"Tell me, did you wear that yellow and pink combo, in public? They are so small that they should be illegal, don't you think?

Now tell me Pumpkin, how did you keep Ron focused on the mission, wearing that, hummm?

_'What was she up to?' _Kim wondered.

Shego had to keep up the banter, until Dr. Drakken landed his VTOL behind Hanger # 13.

If she could get rid of Kimmie somehow, they could make a clean getaway.

"Kimmie, you know you can't stop me. Even if you wanted to, I could destroy you as a goody-goody two shoes by this time tomorrow."

"There's nothing you can do me. Give it up."

"I don't think so. Not so long as I have this." Shego reached into her ankle pouch and pulled out a little red carton. With a smirk, Shego said. "I believe this yours, princess. I am so surprised." Shego brought one hand up to her cheek in mock horror."

"Give that back, it's mine!" Kim made a lunge for the little red carton and missed as Shego sidestepped.

"No, no, no, Kimmie. It's not polite to grab. I wonder, does your mother know?"

"You know Kimmy, I'm going to actually do you a favor. Do you want to know something? I really don't even know why. Actually I'm going to do you two favors."

"First here, catch!" Shego tossed the little red box and Kim snatched it out of the air.

"Second, did you know that jet that's preparing to leave even as I speak? Meanwhile, you're with little ol' me and they're making their getaway?"

Kim stayed in her defensive stance but she took a quick glance to see the small jet gathering speed.

"You know, I would go after that jet in a heart beat, if there was something in it for me. However, there isn't, so I won't.

"You, on the other hand could have a way to stop it."

It's lucky for you that Auntie Shego is here to help you stop that big, bad ol' jet."

"Alright Shego, what are you talking about? And no tricks."

Shego reached into her ankle pouch a second time and pulled out a small device that looked like a remote control. "This is one of Dr. Drakken's inventions and the amazing thing is that it actually works."

"All right, I'll bite, what does it do?"

"Simple actually. When you push the big red button and it sends out an impulse that short circuits any electrical system that it's aimed at."

Shego tossed the device to Kim and said, "You'd better move it, that jet is almost out of range."

Kim was clearly unhappy but she had to turn and run after the slowly accelerating jet.

Kim pushed the big red button (5) and the jet engines shuddered as they came to a screeching halt. The jet itself coasted to a stop.

Kim turned around and ran for the hanger. She had to stop Shego before she told anyone that the ultimate teen hero went on her missions with a box of condoms.

Ron was helping to tie up the rebel soldiers as Kim called. Ron ran after Kim.

_I would follow her anywhere. Growl."_ Ron thought to himself

GJ agents quickly took the aircraft's personal into custody and contacted the Philippine National Police to take the prisoners into their custody. This being their jurisdiction.

The two heroes ran into an empty hanger, the money was gone and so was Shego.

Ron did find a white envelope with Kim's name scrawled on the outside cover.

"This is it? What happened to Maria?" Kim asked.

"Where is Shego and how did she move all that loot?" Ron wanted to know.

Ron wandered around while Kim skimmed through the letter.

_**Dear Kimmy,**_

_**By the time you read this, I'll be long gone. Dr. D. landed the VTOL and we have all of the treasure thanks to Dr. Drakken's Gravantic Ray. **_

_**Now that we have been well compensated for the loss of my reward money. **_

_**I will tell you that little Maria is locked in the tool shed next to Hanger # 12.**_

_**We will be out of sight for a while. However, don't you fret, I won't tell a soul about your little secret. I wonder how Ron would react to this. **_

_**I'll be back to kick your little tuchis from here to next week.**_

_**Look in the small envelope that is inside this envelope. **_

_**Your parents have been informed that Team Possible has been invited to stay for a short vacation here in the Philippines. **_

_**Of course, I didn't tell them just who invited you. You will be staying for an all-expense paid vacation at Palawan Private Resort. **_

_**Don't worry; the rebels are paying for this, even if they don't know it.**_

_**When I get back, you'll owe me, big time.**_

_**Don't do anything I wouldn't do,**_

_**Shego**_

Later that week Kim and Ron enjoyed the white sandy beach with the sparkling blue water.

A few days later, they were preparing to take a swim. Kim turned to face her boyfriend. "You do know this a clothing optional beach?" (6)

**Booyah!**

* * *

(1) This is rated T you know. 

(2) Sometimes, the temperature drops down to 70 degrees at night.

(3) The City of Cebu is on the Island of Cebu.

(4) A rifle that is being charged is a rifle that has placed a round in the chamber of the rifle so that it's loaded and ready to fire.

(5) What is it with Dr, Drakken and big red buttons?

(6) So true. This Resort is a favorite honeymoon location.

**A/N:** One idea that did not pan out had to do with the helicopter's co-pilot. Therefore, I am afraid that is left dangling unless I go back and rewrite several chapters. For such a minor point, I just did not feel like after having spent so many months on this story that was supposed to be three or four chapters long at best. I rather passed that objective a while ago. Not that I'm sorry about the length, but I HATE loose ends. Now I am one of the worst offenders in my first full-length story. 8)


End file.
